High School Reunion
by AngelsFairyTail
Summary: She had moved on, found herself a new life. But this one invitation brought everything back. All the emotions. The pain, the hurt and the tears. She didn't want to remember that night. The night that changed her. But she had to do it. Face it head on, or else she would be stuck. Forever reminded of what could have been. If she had only had the courage. Will end with Nalu.
1. Chapter 1 The invitation

High school reunion

Chapter 1

The invitation

This should have been expected. Then why was she so surprised? Was it the fact that it was happening so soon? No, even then she knew it was going to happen eventually. Staring at the formal invitation in her hands, they trembled slightly. Did she really want to go? Part of her did, but the other was dreading it. It's only been ten years. Six of those years were lonesome. Losing contact with old friends is not what she planned when she graduated. Her graduation was filled with the usual promises to stay in contact, to see each other and plan things. To call each other and talk all the time but after two months, the calls came less and less. No letters were ever exchanged and now they don't even talk on Facebook.

Things have definitely changed. But were they for the better? It was always hard to think about them. Having that painful reminder of what could have been. It was her own fault really. She ignored what her heart was screaming at her, trying to tell her. She brushed it away as if it meant nothing. In actuality it meant everything. To this day it's still painful. Just not as bad. She didn't want to relive those emotions. The pain, torment and heartbreak. It had taken her years to move on with her life. And now she was going to have to face it all, all over again.

"What's the matter babe?" came a voice from behind her. She knew the voice. She had grown to like it, maybe even love it. They had been talking recently. Her and Sting. He claimed he loved her after their second year anniversary but Lucy had yet to say it. Dating for four years, she knew that she cared for him. But was it love? That was what has been bugging her. He says those three words so often to her, so easily. Yet she doesn't even like to think about it. She heard his words but they didn't register. Her mind still stuck on the paper in her hands.

"Lucy, are you alright?" She noticed the concern in his voice, letting it pull her from her thoughts. Was she alright? Why was she so bothered by this? One invitation had turned her world upside down. She could always deny it. Just simply not go but something in her wanted to go. A yearning to see how much has actually changed. But what if things changed too much? It would be painful to realize that things would never be the same. That she would never be able to talk to them the way she used to. See their smiles or hear their laughter as it once was. She knew she couldn't leave her boyfriend hanging. She had to answer him or he would just worry more.

"I'm fine, just a little surprised is all." It wasn't much of an answer and he knew she was lying. Moving closer, he glanced over her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His warmth was comforting to an extent. The trembling slowed as she took a deep breath. She could feel his eyes burning a whole through the paper, no longer reading it. He knew of her past, including her old feelings as well. She told him of what happened, how everything went down. So now he understood why she was upset.

"You know you don't have to go." He told her. She nodded, but said nothing else. What else could she say? She did want to go, but then she didn't. In all honesty, she was scared. She had time to decide though, it was over a month away. But she did wonder just how much her friends grew. How much has changed in their lives? Were they happy? Are they still with the same people or living in the same town? She hasn't even looked at her so called best friends Facebook page in at least two years.

"I know, but I kind of want to go." She explained. He moved to face her, looking longingly in her eyes. He was worried about her. And worried about them. He was scared that if she went, those old feelings would resurface. He has been working so hard on getting her to love him. And he really felt that he was getting close. That she would say it soon. But if she went to this then that would change things. The timing was just awful. But if she wanted to go, he wouldn't stop her. He just wanted her to be happy. To keep the pain away from her eyes. He hated the way they looked when they first met. Filled with sorrow and hurt. Like she had nothing to live for. Over the course of these four years, he watched that look slowly edge away. And it was almost gone, until today. Now it was back and worse then before.

"Then go." His words surprised her. He would be willing to let her go? Even though he knew of what happened? If she ever doubted his love for her, it was now gone. She knew he loved her, cherished her. He was always there when she needed him, doing everything he could to make her happy. Now at the age of twenty-eight, she was starting to feel like her life was gaining a sense of normalcy. But if she went, more than likely, that would all change. His eyes stayed locked onto hers, not moving nor wavering. He was completely serious.

"Should I?" She turned her gaze to look at the invitation once more. Beautiful black letters wrote in calligraphy spelled out the date and time. The gold imprint along the sides of the paper just added to the formality of it. It claimed that she could bring a date but should she? If she really went, would it be better if Sting went too? Would that make it easier on her? To have someone there for support, to make sure that she was truly okay. Sting was wondering the same thing. Would she want him there, or rather face this alone?

"It's up to you. What do _you_ want to do?" He asked. His eyes searching hers. Trying to figure out what she was thinking. What was going through her head right now? She could feel his deep blue eyes staring at her. As if trying to gaze into her soul, her inner most thoughts. As if he wanted to read her mind. But her mind was scattered, her heart torn. Of course she wanted to see all of her old friends once more. To know what was going on with them, and how they have been. But she didn't want to face _them._ What if _they _went? Both, together. Are they still together? She wasn't even sure. And if they are, how would she feel about seeing them?

"I don't know what I want." She whispered. Her eyebrows furrowed with worry. She placed the invitation down on the desk with all the rest of their mail. She needed to get her mind off it. Do something else. Turning around, she faced the blond man. They have been living together for a year and things have been going great. Would going to something like this ruin what they have? No, she has to push those thoughts away. She couldn't think about that right now.

"It's alright babe. You have time, let's just go to the signing and you can take as much time as you need to think things over. Decide what you truly want to do." He was such a sweet man. So understanding. He knew her so well, knew what she needed and always made sure she had it. She nodded knowing that they had to leave or else she would be late. She took one last glance in the mirror before grabbing her purse. She smiled the best she could at him, trying to show him that she would be okay. At least for right now.

They walked out the front door of their spacious two story home. It was hers at first but now it was theirs. They had both agreed that her house would be better. Before they moved in together, he lived in a small apartment. He didn't need a lot of space since it was just him. And even she didn't need all the space her home provided but she really liked the place so she just had to get it. But now, whenever he wasn't there, it felt like it was too big.

She climbed into the luxurious BMW and turned on the radio. She was greeted by the song 'Thanks for the memories' by Fall out boy. Interesting that they played that song right after what just happened. It turned her thoughts right back to the invitation. To her old friends and the memories they shared.

_And I want these words to make things right,_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life._

_'Who does he think he is?'_

_If that's the worst you got,_

_Better put your fingers back to the keys._

If only words could change what happened. Things are never that simple. Feelings were hurt and lives were changed. Don't misunderstand. She doesn't regret what happened, because she is a firm believer that all things happen for a reason. Sometimes that reason is just a little unclear. Even now she is not sure what she gained from it. Maybe it was the chance to move on, find a new life. But even though she has done that, it's still painful.

_One night and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Even though they weren't so great._

_'He tastes like you only sweeter.'_

Life moves on. You can either go with the flow or get left behind. And she was almost left behind. She picked herself back up at the last moment. Saving herself from losing what she had left of her life. She was always told that she was strong, but if she truly was then how did that ever happen? How could she have sunk so low? Let herself be used in such a way then to let it drag her down. It made her feel like trash, like nothing, as if she was worthless.

_Been looking forward to the future,_

_But my eyesight is going bad. _

_And this crystal ball,_

_It's always cloudy._

_Except for when you look into the past._

_One night stand._

_One night stand off._

Why did they have to play this song? Of all the songs they have, they chose this one, at this time. More bad timing. It seems like she has run out of luck recently. She saw the plaza ahead, knowing that she would have to put on a smile and suck everything up. At least until this is over. Sting pulled around the back, making sure that no one spotted them. Parking just outside the rear entrance, he turned to her.

"Are you going to be alright?" His voice full of concern, worried blue eyes gazing at her. His eyes reminded her of the ocean. Calm and relaxing. They were full of emotion, but even though they were a different color, at times they reminded her of _him. _It took a long time before her thoughts finally stopped making her think of him. And when she managed to achieve it, this happens. Turning it all around and making her have to start from the beginning.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks Sting. You really are the best." She gave him a small kiss before climbing out of the car. He couldn't go in with her, no matter how much he wished he could. He knew she needed someone right now. Being reminded of the past was always hard for her. Knocking three times, the rear entrance quickly opened and she stepped inside. With her no longer in view, he sighed. This was going to be tough. It was like starting all over again. The painful look in her eyes, the hurt in her voice. The nervousness, and even the fear has all returned and she hasn't even went there yet. It was from a simple invitation that all she had to do was deny. She didn't have to go. She was a grown woman and could make decisions on her own. He pulled out of the parking lot, hoping that she would be okay.

"Ms. Heartfilia, are you ready?" A man with brown hair and matching eyes asked her. He was the owner of the shop they were currently holding the event at. They had met on several occasions during the planning. He was kind, and very well read. She was able to get along with him just fine. He could see that something was off about her today. But it wasn't his business, so he wouldn't ask. What happened in her life was hers and if she didn't want to say then he wouldn't bring it up.

"Yes David, let's get this started."


	2. Chapter 2 An old friend

High School Reunion

Chapter 2

An Old Friend

Lucy stood there waiting for the signal. Her make-up and hair had been completed but her mind wouldn't stay on track. She kind of wished that the invitation had come later on. Closer to the time of the reunion. That way she wouldn't have had so much time to think about it. No matter what she decides, she wont be able to get it off her mind. She was distracted and confused. Unsure of what she was going to do. She didn't want to hurt again and if she went, there was a high possibility of that.

But she also doesn't want to regret not going later on. If this results in her reconnecting with her friends then it would be worth it. She couldn't count the number of times she thought of her friends over the years. Wishing she could still talk to them like she used to. They were always there for her in the past, now things were different. The only person she could really rely on for that now was Sting. But this was a decision she was going to have to make on her own.

"Lucy, we're ready." Nodding, Lucy walked forward. Entering the front of the bookstore, she could see the line that formed out the door and around the side. In high school, she never imagined that her books would be this popular. Her first novel sent her straight to the top, giving her the number one spot on the best selling authors list. Several more books have been published and the reviews have only gotten better. Fans of all ages stared at her in awe, watching every move she made.

Most wished they could be her, others just wanted to know her. She was uncomfortable under their gaze as they waited for her to sit. Both men and women enjoyed her stories. Most in line already had a book in their arms, waiting for it to be signed while others were going to buy her newest one being released today and have that autographed. Lucy tended to forget just how popular she was until she came to something like this.

Taking a seat, Lucy was handed a pink sharpie to start the signing. She stared at the marker as it reminded her of that one person who she wished would leave her mind. It used to be Lucy's favorite color, until she reached her junior year in high school. The line straightened as she started to sign books. Each personalized with whatever message they requested. Lucy plastered the best fake smile she could manage when all she really wanted was to be home.

Hours ticked by as her hand became sore. Her mind was far from this place, barely realizing what was going on around her. She had to have signed several hundred books yet there seemed to be no end to the line. Book after book, smile after smile, thanks after thanks, and praise after praise. It was all the same. Never changing. Everyone said pretty much the same things, Lucy always gave the same replies. She tried her best, smiled as much as she could, laughed as hard as she can at the jokes that made no sense. It had gotten to the point where she would rarely look up from the book to make eye contact with the fan.

She knew that they deserved better. Without them, she would be nothing. But too much is going on in her head to care right now. The line finally started to thin out, fans left with large grins plastered on the faces as Lucy sighed when she was finally able to spot the end of the line. It had been almost eight hours. Eight long, excruciating hours that consisted of nothing interesting.

Suddenly a large stack of papers that were held together by string landed in front of the blond. With wide eyes she read the front. How? This was the first book Lucy had ever wrote, and it still wasn't published. Only one other person had this other than her. Her head shot up to meet two worried brown eyes staring down at her. Lucy was shocked. She never imagined running into her, here of all places.

"Levy." It came out as a whisper, nothing more, but the blunette heard. She looked exactly the same as Lucy remembered, just with the look of aging. She didn't look old though, not in the least. She barely looked twenty-five let alone twenty-eight. Her eyes held wisdom and a warmth that just seemed to grow with age. What shocked Lucy the most was the rather large stomach that was ready to burst out of her shirt.

"How have you been Lucy?" She asked gently, as if she was afraid of startling the girl. That voice brought back memories, it hadn't changed a bit. Lucy stood with such force that it knocked back the chair that she was sitting in. The chair landed with a loud clang but Lucy didn't care. She couldn't take her eyes off her old friend standing in front of her.

"L-Levy, what are you doing here?" Lucy stuttered, her mouth barely able to form the words her mind was trying to say. So much needed to be said, but nothing was coming out. The blue haired girl smiled up at her friend. She was still a good five inches smaller than Lucy but clearly further ahead in the game of life than she was. Lucy actually felt a pang of jealousy run through her before she quickly brushed it to the side. Having a family was what Lucy had always dreamed of, and in those dreams he was always there.

She knows now that there is no way they could come true. Lucy started to think that maybe she could just adjust the dream. Take him out and replace him with Sting but every time she thought like that, it felt wrong. So eventually she found herself forgetting the dream. Ridding herself of the ridiculous idea that she once had for a future.

"Is that how you greet your old friend?" Levy asked with a giggle. If you cover the bulging belly, not much had changed. Is this what they all were like? Was her fears all for nothing? Even her laugh seemed the same, and she looked at Lucy as if they haven't been distanced all these years. She couldn't believe how good it felt to see this bookworm. Her hair now reached to the middle of her back and was still held back by an orange head band. So much was the same yet there were slight differences.

"Levy." Once more Lucy couldn't form the words that she wanted to say. Her mouth hung open slightly, wishing she could move, say or do something. Her body wasn't listening to her. The shock of simply seeing her friend here was enough to make her immobile. Lucy then started to wonder if she was dreaming. Was she? It's possible, but why would Lucy imagine her pregnant? But then again, why would Levy come here? Would Levy even still have Lucy's book?

"Lucy, no your not dreaming and staring with your mouth hanging open like that isn't very lady like." If possible, Lucy's eyes widened further. It really was her. There was no denying that, only Levy would say something like that, know her so well to know what she was thinking. Finally Lucy was able to gain control of her body. Sprinting, she ran around the table with her heels clicking with each quick step. Rounding the corner she threw her arms around her old friend. Happiness flooded her, filling her with a warmth she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Levy! I can't believe it's you! I missed you so much!" Lucy stated. Pulling away from the blunette, she remembered about the belly she carried the size of two basketballs. Lucy instinctively reached out laying a hand on the warm stomach. The movement under her hand startled her, making Lucy pull her hand away.

"I missed you too Lucy. Watch out, they are very active." She said signaling to her belly. She appeared to be ready to pop at any moment, as Lucy wondered how she managed to walk with it there. Finally what Levy said caught up to Lucy. They? Did she actually say they? Lucy's eyes shifted to her stomach once more realizing that the stomach did look rather large for it to be just one baby. So then how many was she having? Two, three, maybe more?

"T-they?" Levy giggled once more as her hand raised to stroke the roundness of her abdomen. Levy found it hilarious to watch Lucy. Her stuttering and shocked expression wasn't something that she saw much of when they were younger. She kind of liked seeing her like this. Made her feel like they were still close. Lucy's looks also hadn't changed much, but if anything she became more appealing. Her blond hair flowed straight down, stopping just before it reached the end of her back. Her big brown doe eyes were still the same, full of emotions. Showing everything that she was feeling. She was always easy to read, like an open book.

"Yup, they. I'm having triplets." Lucy couldn't believe her ears. Triplets! Three babies! It's amazing to think that this tiny girls stomach could even stretch that far. To imagine the back pain that has to come from carrying such a load.

"Well then, congrats Levy. I am very happy for you." Lucy wasn't lying. She was shocked yes but happy to see the girl and could tell that she was happy. She felt better knowing that at least one of her friends was doing well, and there didn't seem to be anything awkward between them. It seemed more like there was never a rift between them, like nothing ever happened.

"Are you free? I would love for us to talk some more, if that's okay with you." Levy stated. Lucy was ecstatic. She readily agreed, excited to spend some time with her. She knew that things wouldn't go back to the way they used to be, but maybe they could still be close. Levy and Lucy used to be the best of friends. They always had so much in common that they got along amazingly well. The moment Lucy met the girl she knew that they would be great friends.

"Oh wait one second Levy. I have to make a quick phone call." Levy nodded as Lucy walked a few feet away. Dialing Sting, she hoped that he would understand and not worry too much. It was only Levy, not much could happen with her.

"Hello?"

"Sting, it's me. Look I ran into an old friend who wants to go out and catch up, do you mind if I go?" Lucy knew that no matter what she said, Sting would always worry about her. There was nothing she could say to prevent that but maybe if she sounded happy enough he wouldn't worry as much.

"Who?" He asked. She could already hear the concern in his voice. Sting on the other hand was panicking internally. Was it him? Could she have possibly ran into him of all people?

"Levy." She heard the sigh that Sting gave out. Thankfully it sounded more like relief than concern. He agreed to her going, which surprised Lucy but she was happy. She would finally be able to talk with one of her friends again. It may not be all of them but one is enough. She couldn't possibly wish for more than that.

Lucy and Levy found a small cafe not far from the bookstore. She watched as the blunette wobbled her way towards the table they were given. A small smile placed on Lucy's lips, she hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Even the feeling she got from her books selling so well didn't make her feel like this.

"So Lucy, what's going on in your life other than your great success in writing?" Levy asked. Lucy was still amazed how much she was like her younger self, bringing old memories to the surface. She didn't allow those memories to show. She didn't want them to bring down her mood.

"Nothing much." Lucy thought about what to tell her because in truth there wasn't much. "All I do now is write and spend time with Sting." Lucy watched as Levy's eyes widened. Surprised at something that Lucy said but she couldn't think of what would cause such a reaction.

"Sting? Do you mean Sting Eucliffe?" Lucy nodded at the girl as Levy's smile widened. "That doesn't sound like nothing much to me. Sting is famous! He is the owner of Dragon records! He was listed as one of the most eligible bachelors in the states! Wow, who knew you managed to snag yourself a man like that."

Levy's giggling caused Lucy to laugh in return. She couldn't believe how good this felt. To have a friend that she could freely talk to once more. Laugh with and just have moments like this. It felt like a void inside her was slowly being filled.

"Yeah that's him." Lucy stated. The girls expression made Lucy's smile widen, she missed this girl so much. "So Levy, what about you? What is going on in your life?"

"Well, Gajeel and I are married now. And as you see I am expecting, these will be our first children. I am the proud owner of Mcgarden books which isn't that far from the school. Gajeel owns a metal works factory, anything made of metal, he can make it."

Gajeel, that man surprised everyone when he first transferred to their school. He seemed so scary and everyone thought he was nothing but a delinquent. The piercings that covered his face only added to the image that spread through out the school. But all that changed once he met Levy. Quickly a weird sort of friendship formed, and then right before graduation they had gotten together. At that point it wasn't a surprise. His bad boy image was slowly changing the more time he spent with the tiny bookworm.

"Damn Levy, you and Gajeel really made it. You've done it. Congrats on everything, I wish I could have come to the wedding." Unfortunately, Lucy was out of the country during the wedding and she was bound by a contract so she couldn't cancel her plans. Even if she would have had to face him early in the years, she would have done it for Levy.

"So are you going?" The question caught Lucy off guard. She knew what she was talking about but didn't want to think about it. Lucy looked at her, trying her best to fake a look of confusion. Levy sighed, knowing what Lucy was doing, but she needed to know. "Are you going to the reunion?"

Lucy thought deeply, no longer looking into the deep brown eyes of her long time friend. She still wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Either way could end badly for her. Going and running into them, resurfacing the old feelings she had or regretting never going and in the end losing any chance she had of seeing her friends again.

"We all miss you Lucy, and everyone would love to see you." This must be why she came, to convince Lucy to go. Levy knew that it was a hard decision to make. She knew of what happened and she never understood what came over that man. Why he did that to Lucy, it was wrong and she was hurt beyond repair. You can still see the scars left over from it in her big chocolate eyes. "_Everyone._"

"I miss you guys too, I really do." Lucy whispered knowing that her friend would hear her. She didn't miss the emphasis on that word. Was she trying to say that even _he _would want to see her? But why? She probably just means all of her old friends. And even if he did want to see her, did she want to see him? She didn't think she could handle it, especially if they are still together.

"Then come, please Lucy. Everyone misses you, we talk about you all the time. Reminiscing about the good times, how much fun we had together. Everyone is still together, we all still talk and hang out but it's not the same without you there with us."

Her words hit home. Lucy felt awful, but what was she to do? Everything that happened wasn't just his fault though. She was to blame as well. She knew better, yet she still didn't stop it. She knew what would happen, how much pain it would cause but she couldn't help herself. And she knew that he didn't care for her. So why did she do what she did? Because she was a love-struck teenager just wanting to feel loved herself. Even if she knew it was only momentarily, only for one night.

"At least give it some thought. Please, I would really appreciate it." Lucy nodded, knowing that it was the best she could do. Even if Levy didn't ask, Lucy had a lot of thinking to do before making her decision. Either way would come at a cost for her, but which was worse? That something she was just going to have to figure out.


	3. Chapter 3 Life is full of surprises

High School Reunion

Chapter 3

Life is full of surprises

Lucy had finally made up her mind. With the reunion a mere two weeks away, she had decided to go. Now she just needed to break the news to Sting. She wondered how he would take it, especially after finding out that she wanted to deal with this on her own. She didn't want to get him upset or make him worry but this was something she was going to have to do. Her friends were still important to her and she was willing to take the chance of getting hurt to see them again.

Seeing Levy helped the process along. Realizing that there was nothing awkward between them and that she was pretty much the same as she remembered really pleased Lucy. She wished that she had taken the time to ask Levy about the others. To find out what was going on with them. She regretted ending the conversation so quickly. She shouldn't have run away at the mere mention of him. She lets her fears get the best of her and now she had no one to blame but herself.

Lucy wanted to have at least managed to get Levy's number so that she could call her later but it was too late for that. She will just have to get it at the party. Remembering the triplets that Levy was having was something Lucy never expected. She knew that Levy wanted kids eventually but it was just a shock seeing her so large.

Lucy was currently waiting for Sting to get back. He was having a late night at work and he called and told her to be ready to go out when he arrived. She had dressed into a navy blue dress that reached her ankles and had a slit up the back. The thick straps hung loose upon her shoulders showing off her soft pale skin . Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun as a few bangs fell down to frame her face. With a book in her hand, she sat in the chair closest to the door and waited for Sting to come home.

That man has done nothing but be there for her, and was the sweetest guy she has ever met. Granted, he wasn't so nice when they first met but neither was she. She was closed in, and kept to herself while he was a jerk who most despised. Thanks to her, she taught him manners and he earned respect and his company has been growing constantly. He pulled her out of her shell and made her enjoy life once again. This love that he claims to have for her seems unrealistic.

They both had their share of heartbreak in their lives and that forced them into what they had once been. That was until they met each other. He was practically begging Lucy to go out with him and she only agreed when he claimed that he would change. She helped him improve over the years and it was the same with her. Constantly growing and their relationship had soared. But most of the time, it felt like she was settling.

She heard the key sliding into the lock of the door. Standing up, the door swung open revealing the man she had been waiting for.

"Hey Sting, how was work?" She kissed him lightly before taking his briefcase from him to put it away. Sting watched her as she moved, loving the way that dress looked on her. It accented just the right areas and the dark color looked amazing against her pale skin. She just seemed so elegant and beautiful in it. He couldn't remember a single day that she didn't look good.

"It was a long day. One of our clients just couldn't stay focused today and another was having trouble with their newest song. I love the job but sometimes the people you sign on with aren't the best." He chuckled lightly as he walked towards the bedroom to change. He didn't want to go out with her in the same tux he had been wearing all day. It didn't take long for his to take a quick shower and change. Once he walked back into the living room, he spotted Lucy sitting in her favorite chair reading under the small lamp. He loved the look she always had on her face when she read, so peaceful and serene.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he grabbed his keys. She nodded as she stood up, tucking a bookmark onto the page she was reading. Grabbing a jacket, they walked out the door. It wasn't a really cold night but there was a slight chill to the air and Lucy found herself shivering slightly. Sting wrapped his arm around her in hopes of helping her become warm. It helped a little but at times like these she couldn't help but miss a certain someone's unnatural body heat.

They walked under the stars of the night as Lucy's heels clicked with each step on the concrete. Soon the delicious smell of an assortment of food reached her senses and she couldn't stop the moan from escaping her lips. It smelled so delicious and she was starving. They came upon a new restaurant that had just recently been built here. Lucy never paid much attention because she would rather eat at home so she failed to notice the name written in bold letters on top of the red awning.

The restaurant was amazing. Simply gorgeous and immaculate. Everything you would expect of a five star restaurant. The doorman looked up Sting's reservation before ushering them to a table right next to the window. She had always loved being able to look out the window at night. Sometimes at home she would just sit on the window ledge and stare at the stars. Sting never knew what she was thinking of at those times but wished he did. She always had such a far off look to her golden brown eyes.

Everything on the menu looked delicious and Lucy was having a hard time deciding. Sting helped her out and she quickly agreed to his choice knowing that he has great taste. Through out the meal, Sting started to seem nervous. Fidgeting in his seat, his eyes started to shift around quickly. Lucy didn't know what to make of it as she watched him. Why was he acting like this? Lucy was starting to feel nervous just watching him.

"I'll be right back Sting, I just have to use the restroom." Standing up, she walked off while Sting watched her retreating form. His right hand was stuffed into his pocket, tightly clasped around something small. He berated himself for the way he was acting and knew that he was probably scaring her as well. But he was just so nervous he couldn't help himself.

Lucy followed the signs to the restroom, heaving a sigh as she went. What could possibly be wrong with him? She didn't understand the sudden change in his mood and was feeling anxious. It wasn't normal that they went out to a fancy restaurant because they would rather spend the time alone. They don't see much of each other since he started his own company and she missed all the free time he used to have. Pushing open the door to the ladies room, she walked passed another woman in front of the mirror. Not looking up to see her, she turned towards the one a few sinks away and splashed her face with some water.

Thankfully she was wearing waterproof make-up or she would be a mess right now. The girl next to her was busy doing her own make-up but something caught Lucy's eye. Wiping her face with a towel she glanced in the girls direction and felt her blood run cold. No, this can't be. Lucy's heart was racing and her face drained of all color. That short silver hair, the blazing blue eyes. They were unmistakable. There, standing just a few feet away from her was Lisanna.

Lucy didn't realize that she was standing there gaping at the girl until Lisanna turned to look at her. Blue eyes went wide with recognition as she looked at the blond. Lucy started to panic. She couldn't face her. Not now. She wasn't ready. She ran out of the bathroom and heard the silver haired beauty calling out to her. Ignoring it she strode towards Sting and didn't even stop. She just kept walking passed him and towards the door.

He saw her walking, well more like running and called out to her but she didn't seem to hear him. What the hell happened? Throwing down more that enough money to pay the bill, he ran after her, grabbing their coats along the way. He found her a block down, out of breath and heading home. He threw her coat around her then wrapped his arms around her waist. He had no idea what happened but he was going to find out.

"Lucy, what's wrong? What happened?" He tried to coax the answer out of her but she just shook her head and started walking again. Something seems to have traumatized her and he was worried. It has been a long time since he had seen her this bad. Not even the invitation made her look like this. Maybe...she couldn't have seen _him..._could she?

"Lucy, did you see him? Is that what happened?" No answer. He was feeling upset and scared that something happened to her. But he wouldn't be able to find out if she wont tell him. He grabbed her wrist and twirled her around to look at him. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears as she looked at him. "Please honey, tell me what happened."

Lucy was trembling, her lip quivered. He could see that she was clearly shaken but didn't know why. Not knowing was driving him insane and he couldn't believe the timing. Just when he planned to do _that_, something like this happens. The only time she ever saw her like this was when it was about him. So seeing him would be the only logical explanation of what happened to make her like that. But she was going to the ladies room and he definitely wouldn't be in there and he didn't see any men heading that way so what was it. It had to be something involved with him though, he knew that much. That's when it hit him. That had to be it.

"You saw Lisanna didn't you?" His question was barely a whisper and he knew the answer before she could even nod her head. Did Lisanna recognize her? Did she say something to Lucy to make her this bad or did she see her from a distance? "Please Lucy, tell me what happened? Did she say something to upset you?"

"N-no. She w-was a few f-feet away...w-when I n-noticed...h-her. Once she...n-noticed me...I-I ran." He pulled her in close, knowing that what she did was probably for the better. Who knows what would have happened if they had talked. Sobs racked her body as Sting held her, trying all he could to comfort her.

Lucy knew she was being a coward, not facing her and just running away. What kind of woman was she? To run away at the face of an old friend was so unlike her. But she panicked. What else could she do? She was the center of all her pain all those years ago, even if she wasn't the person directly responsible. They started to walk again once Lucy's sob died out. Her head was against his shoulder as silent tears sprung from her red eyes. She wasn't sure where he was taking her but they definitely were not heading home.

At the moment though, Lucy didn't care. She just followed him, trusting herself in his care. He always took care of her, knowing just what she needed before even she did. She found herself at the local park, as he sat her down on a bench. Pulling her close as he waited for her tears to finally stop. Sting wasn't certain that this was an appropriate time or place for something like this but he couldn't wait any longer. And maybe, just maybe, this would be enough of a distraction to take her mind off of what just happened.

"Lucy, you know I love you so much right?" She nodded, afraid that her voice wouldn't work properly as she waited for him to continue. "I know that you have yet to say it but I have been holding myself back for several months now. Everything about our relationship just seems so perfect and I don't want to ever lose you." He pulled away from the blond and fished something out of his pocket. Lucy's eyes widened when she was him kneeling in front of her. Her mind went into overdrive. He couldn't be...He wouldn't.

"Lucy, you are the love of my life. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to give out a reminder. This will in the end be a Nalu (NatsuXLucy). I apologize in advance to all those Sticy (StingXLucy) fans out there but that is not how this will end. But anyway I want to thank all of the readers. You guys are just as awesome as ever. I hope you like this chapter and I would love for a review! XD Thanks so much, Angel.**


	4. Chapter 4 A fear of pain

High School Reunion

Chapter 4

A fear of pain

Lucy sat there in shock as she stared at the ring that Sting was holding. This was the last thing she was expecting. She never imagined that he would want to get married so soon, even though she has yet to say those three little words to him. How can he be so sure that this is what he wants? Lucy herself never seemed certain of anything anymore, let alone what she wanted for her future.

She feels so overwhelmed with everything and this is just adding to her stress. Why did he decide to ask her now of all times? She wondered if this was his way of claiming her, if she truly went to the reunion. Maybe this would make him feel better, knowing she has this ring on if she were to come across him. But she feels like that ring would weigh heavily upon her whether she wore it or not. The added stress is something that she really doesn't need right now.

Sting looked at her with hopeful eyes. Anxiety was building up as he waited for her answer. What would he do if she refused? He could see the worry in her eyes, the fear. It only added to the fear he felt of being rejected. It had taken him a long time to even convince her to go on one date with him and more than likely, this was going to end the same way. He would have to prove to her that he would be a worthy husband and that she would never regret it. But it was worth it in his eyes.

"Sting." She finally spoke. Her voice nothing more than a whisper. She reached out and placed a delicate hand over his before looking deep into his searing blue eyes. His heart jumped for he knew what was coming. He could see it in her eyes, it was written clearly on her face. She wasn't ready. "I'm sorry, I can't. At least not yet."

Sting nodded, understanding how she felt. He knew that this would take some time but he was still hopeful. At least she didn't instantly reject him. After closing the small black box, he sat down on the bench next to her. She leaned into him, taking in his support. She felt completely selfish, like a spoiled brat for what she has been doing to him. He has done nothing but be there for her and this is how she repays him? She remembers her life long dream. Of her marrying _the one,_ and living her own happily ever after but for some reason she doesn't feel as if Sting is that one.

She always heard that if she met the one, she would know it but she doesn't get that feeling with Sting. It makes her wonder if he feels that way with her because if it was meant to be, then wouldn't the feelings be mutual? There was only one time in her life that she thought she had met the one, but that didn't end well. She didn't want a repeat of what happened in the past. And even though she knew that it wouldn't be like that with him, she couldn't stop the fear that rose in her.

Once you feel pain like that, you'll never want to experience it again. That night, so many years ago, was just a mistake. Just one big drunken mistake that caused her so much pain and heartache. It cost her her last year of high school, her friends and even herself. She had changed after that, no longer as trusting as she once was. Her once warm and loving eyes were now full of hurt, pain and sorrow. She built up walls around her heart and Sting had slowly started to take them down. Now they were back up, and even bigger than before.

He could see that this was going to be a struggle. She made her walls thicker, larger and multiplied them in order to prevent such pain from reoccurring. After some time, they finally left and headed home. They went to bed with barely any words exchanged. He knew there was a lot on her mind and he shouldn't have pushed this on her. Especially in the state that she was currently in. But he felt the need rising in him to have her. As if wearing this ring would officially make her his. That night, both Sting and Lucy had trouble sleeping. Both of their minds filled with thoughts of what was to come for them in the future.

It's been a week, and things were finally starting to look normal to Sting. But little did he know of the conversation that Lucy had planned. The reunion was only one week away and she _had _to talk to him today. She couldn't say something to him at the last minute, it wouldn't be right. Lucy still couldn't get the silver haired beauty out of her mind. She couldn't believe how good she looked, even after all these years. It only furthered her belief that they were still together. What idiot would give her up?

She was beautiful, smart, and just all around perfect. Everything that Lucy was not. It was nearing five pm as she waited for Sting to arrive. She couldn't even focus enough to read, that's how much stress she felt. Her brain was working overtime and no matter how hard she tries, she couldn't get it to stop. She just wanted one night of restful sleep, was that really so much to ask for?

The door opened and chocolate brown eyes met with piercing blue. With a smile on his face, he greeted her but once he saw that look upon her face he knew that it wasn't something good. He had a feeling this was coming. He knew what she was going to say, it was only a matter of time. But if she was coming to him like this then it could only mean one thing.

"Sting, we need to talk." Those words were something that he never looked forward to. He nodded, knowing that there was no avoiding it. With it being only one week away, they would have to talk about it at some point. "Sting, I have decided to go to the reunion."

He understood, and he would let her go. He wouldn't dream of stopping her from doing what she wanted to do. He would never make a mistake like that again. He learned from his past, and Lucy was a big help in the process and he felt like he owed her so much.

"And, I have decided to go alone. I'm sorry, but I need to face this head on. I can't rely on you for every little thing." She hoped that he would understand. If she kept relying on him for everything then what would that make her? A coward, that's what. She wanted to be strong, and not always be so needy.

"I understand, and I support you." His words caught her by surprise. She smiled, happy that he was so supportive. He pulled her close, praying that she would come back from this okay. And most of all, that would come back to him. She was the first person to truly believe in him. She was the reason he was able to change, become the man he is today and he loves her for that. He loves everything about her and is willing to spend the rest of his life with her even if she never loves him in return.

"Thank you." With a kiss, she showed how grateful she was. The proposal still weighed heavily in the back of her mind, never truly leaving her thoughts. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do, at least not yet. But she couldn't make him wait to long for her answer. Was she going to marry him or not? She hates what she has become. She never used to be like this. The answer to everything used to be so clear, so easy. But since then nothing has been the same.

Time passed by quickly as the week seemed a blur. The next thing she knew was that the reunion was only a day away. She could feel the unease that building in Sting. The worry of what was going to happen there was something they both felt. It only seemed to build up tension between them. They talked less and less, and he spent more time at the office than before. Lucy could see that their relationship was already taking a turn for the worse and she hasn't even gone yet. What sort of strain is this going to put on them once she leaves? She was in the middle of packing her bags for the morning when he finally came home. Entering the bedroom, he paused once he was what she was doing.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her, his voice gently yet held a certain sadness to it. She turned to face him and looked directly into his eyes. No, in all honesty, she wasn't. She had no idea of what to expect of the coming event and wasn't sure what this would do to her but knew that it had to be done.

"No, not really. But I have to." She answered. She had to face her past in order to move on to the future. There was no way of getting around it.

"Are you going to be okay?" He was worried. Worried that she would come back in worse shape than when she leaves. What would seeing him do to her? To them? She wasn't sure of that either. She wanted things to be fine, everything to go smoothly once she got there. But there was no guarantee. She couldn't promise him that things would be okay, that she would return the same. The future is something that is unpredictable and that's why she doesn't make promises.

"I don't know. Hopefully."

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to thank all of you wonderful readers for just simply being you. For the reviews, the favorites, and the follows, they are all very much appreciated! I hope you all continue to enjoy my stories and please let me know what you think. I wanted to ask everyone what the preferred. Would you rather I reply to your reviews via PM or in the next chapter? Please let me know! Thanks so much, Angel**


	5. Chapter 5 The reunion

High School Reunion

Chapter 5

The Reunion

Lucy stood outside the gates of her old high school. Her racing heart evidence to just how nervous she was. She didn't know how long she stood there for, just staring at the place that held many memories for her. Both the good and the bad. Images raced through her mind, replaying all the time she spent here. All the lunch breaks under the large sakura tree, the study sessions in the library with the girls, and even the proms.

She had missed her junior one, the painful memory of what happened was to fresh in her mind for her to have went but her senior one she went to for her friends. They had practically begged her to go and in the end, she just left early. People walked around the blond, who was just standing there in her own world. The cool night breeze caused goosebumps to form on her skin. Her long white silk dress did nothing to keep her warm. There was a gold sash tied around her waist and she wore matching gold stilettos. Her hair was pulled up into a gorgeous updo with her bangs hanging down, framing her face.

Lisanna had been named prom queen both times along with Natsu as the king. Lucy was always named the runner up. That was another thing she had lost to her, but that never bothered her. What happened in the past had cost her two great friendships and not only did she hate herself for what happened but she hates how she let it change her. The once cheery girl who could make find the best in people and always thought on the brighter side is now gone. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the person approaching, the steady clicks of her heels on the cement.

"Lucy?" It was a voice that she knew so well. One that she had wished to talk to for a long time. Turning around, she saw the long scarlet hair and deep brown eyes of her long lost friend. Adorned in a beautiful black dress, her hair was done in a similar fashion as Lucy's but with curls added into it. Her red heels added an extra three inches to her height. Standing next to her, arms laced was the same man that she had loved since high school.

His blue hair was still styled the same way as when he was younger and the red tattoo still as bright as it once was. He wore a black tux with a red tie and it was apparent that they were intending to match. Lucy didn't miss the matching rings each of the wore on the left hands. Lucy smiled at the couple in front of her, actually happy that she had come.

"Erza! Jellal!" Erza moved closer, wearing a smile identical to Lucy's and threw her arms around the blond. Lucy returned the hug and pulled Jellal in as well. The three stood there hugging as tears came to Lucy's eyes. Oh how she missed them, all of them. "I've missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too Lucy. It's been too long. How are you?" Erza asked once they pulled away. Lucy shivered at the absence of the warmth they provided and it didn't go unnoticed by Erza. "Why don't we go inside where it's warm?"

Lucy looked towards the entrance, biting her lip. The nervousness returning to her once more as she thought over what might happen in there. A warm hand rested on her elbow as she turned to see Erza smiling gently at her. "It will be alright Lucy. We will be there for you."

With a deep breath, Lucy walked inside as the music could be heard from the entrance. People walked to and from, each talking with one another not paying attention to the people around them. She recognized some as mere acquaintances when she was younger but no one she would want to speak with. It felt strange walking these halls once more, just like she had so many years ago. Nothing much seemed to have changed just the normal signs of aging.

"So Lucy tell me about yourself." Erza said once they entered the gym. Banners hung from on top of the stage welcoming the graduating class back for the reunion. Balloons and decorations hung everywhere and along the far right wall sat the tables full of food and drinks.

"Well, I am still an author, I love to read and write. I live not far from here, in a house I bought around five years ago. There isn't much to tell to be honest. I don't have much of a life." Lucy realized just how boring her life could be at times. Especially when she was in between books.

"I hear from Levy that you have a man in your life now, may I ask about him?" Erza smiled at Lucy, happy that they were able to talk and catch up. She wanted the blond to attend her wedding but didn't have her address and at the time, Lucy didn't have a facebook. They had lost each others number years ago and she had no other way to contact her. It was sad to know that you couldn't get in contact with one of your best friends.

"Oh yes, I do. His name is Sting, he is a great guy...he really is." Lucy smiled warmly as she thought of him. She knew that she didn't deserve someone as good as him, he was just too good for her. Erza saw the smile on the blonds face and wondered how far into the relationship these two were.

"Ah yes, the famous Sting Eucliffe. Levy had informed me of that as well. How is your relationship with him?" Erza questioned the girl, wanting to know everything about her. There just wasn't enough time at the moment to find out everything that she wanted to know.

"It's good." Lucy didn't elaborate any further and Erza knew that it couldn't be that well if she didn't talk much about it. Knowing the blond, she was always one to keep her problems bottled up inside her and that is probably what she is doing now. She didn't want to pry, but she also wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Are you in love with him?" Lucy's shoulders tensed for a moment. Jellal walked off saying that he would get them something to drink so that the girls can talk privately. He figured that Lucy would be more comfortable with that.

"I don't know." Once more it was a simple answer and Erza could see the pain in the girls eyes. It wasn't the sort that said that she was being mistreated, more like she wants to love him but can't. It's a hard thing to explain but Lucy was always an easy person to read even if she didn't realize it. "Enough about me, what about you? I see that lovely ring, when did you get married?"

"It was four years ago. I would have loved for you to come but I didn't have a way to contact you." Lucy knew this to be true. She had lost their numbers a long time ago and didn't start a facebook account until three years ago. After she met Sting.

"Congrats! I wish I could have come too, I bet it was beautiful." Erza nodded, glancing down at the ring that was given to her by the love of her life. She couldn't be happier with where her life took her and she wished the same for Lucy. "What else is new?"

Lucy and Erza spoke for some time. She found out that Erza and Jellal had one child together who was an adorable three year old girl named Koemi Fernandez. Erza was a stay at home mom while Jellal was a local detective for the police department. It was amazing seeing her again and hearing of everything that is going on with her life. Watching her eyes light up at the mention of her daughter was really something to Lucy. She loved that peaceful look on her friends face.

"Look who I found." Jellal's voice came from behind the two, a hint of laughter tracing it. Both girls turned as Lucy's eyes widened. The dark haired male grinned at the girls, his eyes as deep as they ever were. If possible it seemed that he had only grown better looking with age and Lucy could see several women sending glanced his way. But that was normal here, him and Natsu were the most popular boys in school back then.

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed, her happiness grew as she looked at him. Finally she was reuniting with all her old friends, something that she has been wanting to do for awhile now.

"And Juvia!" A feminine voice broke out from behind the handsome man, revealing the blunette that was always obsessed with him. And it seems like she still is. He stood there in a perfectly tailored suit, with a deep blue tie that matched his gorgeous eyes. The scar over his brow was still visible after all the years. There were no rings on either of their fingers but Lucy wondered if they had ever actually gotten together.

"Lucy! Hey there, it's been forever!" Gray's face showed just how happy he was and she noticed that his eyes scanned over her figure, appreciating the woman in front of him. Her hour glass frame was only accentuated with the white silk that draped over her and seemed to just make her deep brown eyes pop. Hugging him, she could feel the muscles that lay under such a nice suit and realized that he was just as firm as he was in high school, if not more so.

As they talked she found out that Gray and Juvia had never dated and that she was still in love with him but was aware that he didn't return the feelings for her no matter how much she wished he would. Gray had invited Lucy down to his ski resort that he owned while Juvia wanted everyone to visit her beach side hotel. It seemed as if everyone was leading wonderful lives and they were all happy.

The gym started to fill more and more as time passed by. The group grew more as Levy and Gajeel made their way over then shortly after they were followed by Cana and Laxus.

"Cana, Laxus?!" Everyone was surprised to seem them there since they graduated the year before them but looking at the swaying brunette in front of them told everyone that she was here to crash the party. But no one really cared much, they were just happy to see them. After all these years you would have figured that Cana would have gotten tired of drinking, especially since she owns her own brewery but she is still the same drunk she always was and Laxus now owns the very same electric company that Lucy uses.

Laxus and Cana were not dating but really good drinking buddies. He is the only one that could really stand up to Cana in a drinking competition and since then they always go out to drink together. Mirajane came next with a small baby bump visible through the beautiful crimson dress she wore. Freed walked next to her, her hand clung tightly to his. Mirajane was an event planner that actually helped the school organize the reunion and Freed was a professor at the local college the taught a multitude of languages to students of all ages.

Seeing everyone slowly gathering made Lucy's heart swell with joy. There had been countless times that she actually thought that she would never see her friends again. Looking at the old photos in their year books and then looking at them now you could see that they were still the same people. No big changes other than the ones in life. Lucy was talking with Mirajane as she described the wedding to Lucy in detail before a large shadow cast over them.

"Getting married is manly!" Elfman and Evergreen joined the group but there was a difference in them. Elfman was now twice the size he used to be and even back then he was huge. He crushed Lucy in a hug once he saw that she came and Evergreen giggled and greeted Lucy warmly. Evergreens smile was genuine and filled with love. It was something Lucy had never seen on her during their school years. This is another set of people that decided to crash, knowing that they graduated the same year as Cana and Laxus. Elfman was talking to the men about his huge gym and fitness center while Evergreen spoke of her decor shop that mostly specialized in custom ordered statues.

No one spoke of him or the past, avoiding any subject that could possibly dampen the cheery mood everyone held. Laughs were heard all around before some started to drift off, either to dance or for drinks and food. Lucy stood there, speaking with Gray as everyone else had walked off with the promise to continue their conversation. Juvia had overcome her insane jealousy over the years and left as well so that they could talk in peace. They talked lightly and they decided to walk around their old school and spoke of fun memories that they shared. They stood by the large fountain at the front entrance and it seemed like the mood suddenly shifted.

"They aren't coming." Gray's sudden change in topic shocked her. She looked at him with wide eyes as he gazed down at her. They huh? So they are still together. She wondered if they had gotten married yet or if they even had kids. When Lucy didn't respond he took it as permission to continue.

"Lisanna's newest restaurant had a special event tonight and Natsu...well no one knows what's really going on with him anymore." Lucy's brow furrowed as she looked at the dark haired man. She couldn't understand what he meant by that. It wasn't normal for him and Gray not to talk, they were always like brothers. "He changed Luce, ever since we graduated he hasn't been the same."

Her chest tightened at the familiar nickname that was given to her by the very man they were discussing. It was because of him that she met all these wonderful people and she knew that she owed him for that. She had just transferred and he immediately formed a friendship with her and introduced her to all his friends. She still said nothing, only taking in the words of her old time friend.

"Lisanna and Natsu broke up a year after graduation. She said that he wasn't the same anymore, like his old self was gone. I confronted him after, I had to see for myself. He wouldn't talk to me, kept avoiding the subject. But I think that he never got over what happened between you two."

Gray watched Lucy, saw the pain that flashed across her face, the sorrow in her eyes. He hated doing this to her but he wanted her to know. He thought that she deserved to know that he felt just as bad as she did. He knew that there was no taking back what Natsu did but maybe if she knew that he was hurt over it as well then maybe that would help her. Lucy sat on the edge of the fountain, just thinking over the information she was just given.

Gray turned to the side when something familiar appeared in his peripheral. When he saw what it was, he stood up. Shooting a quick glance at Lucy he excused himself, promising to come back in a moment. Lucy sighed as she listened to the sound of the running water from the fountain. Her eyes were closed and she used this moment alone to really think deeply about what she was told. So he was hurting too, but that didn't mean anything. He could just feel guilty about what he did. But him and Lisanna are no longer together and she hopes that she isn't the one to blame for that. She had enough guilt to live with without adding that.

"Luce?" Lucy's eyes shot open and towards the sound of the smooth voice. Standing a mere three feet away was the man she was just thinking about. The very man that killed her on the inside.

"Natsu."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to those who read the chapter that I uploaded on accident! I really really am sorry about that but it's fixed now so hopefully I didn't cause too much trouble. Anyway please read and review, I would really appreciate it! Don't read further if you haven't read the newest chapter of the manga! Severe warning for it being a spoiler! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

**What did you all think? I LOVED the part where Laxus uses Natsu's catch phrase. "I'm all fired up!" That was just simply awesome! It goes to show that Natsu has an effect on just about everyone he comes across, he is such an amazing character! And Erza's new armor, Honestly that was so awesome! I love the new look! And then Gray and Juvia working together like that, oh damn I can't believe how this manga only gets better and better! 'Show no fear youths'! That Mavis is really something! Laxus defeated Jura! One of the ten wizards saints putting Fairy Tail in FIRST PLACE! Man I was ready to throw yet another laptop when the chapter ended. But sadly, we now have to wait yet another week to read the next one. :(**


	6. Chapter 6 The memory

**A/N: Sorry about the update being later than I said it would be. I have no real excuse other than I fell asleep and just woke up. Through reviews and PM I have found that majority ruled. I apologize to those who wanted it differently. There will be line breaks to signal the start and end that way you can skip it and not read it if you like. This won't change the story, just your understanding of it. I hope you all like it since this is my first time doing something like this. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much!**

* * *

High School Reunion

Chapter 6

The memory

"Natsu."

They stood there, staring for several long and excruciating minutes. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, he was actually standing right there in front. The same man she had once loved, the one who had broken her heart, shattered her down to the very core. He had ripped out her heart and left it bleeding on the cold, dusty ground for it to be stomped on and crushed by passerby's.

She had told herself she was ready, that she was prepared for this. But nothing could have truly prepared her for what she was feeling. Right now, as she gazed at the pink haired man in front of her, all her feelings and emotions that she had felt in the past seemed to come to life. Revived at the mere sight of him. She wanted to run, hide and just get away from these crazy yet frightening emotions.

What was she supposed to say? What should she do? Did Gray know that he was here, is that why he left her there? A lump formed in the back of the blonds throat as tears threatened to make an appearance. No. She wasn't going to cry. But looking at him brought back all their memories together. Especially the one of that night. That was the last time that Lucy had ever truly spoke with Natsu.

_Flashback..._

_Cana's father was throwing a birthday party for her, and since she was graduating this year he let her go all out. Of course all their friends were invited, that included Natsu and Lucy. At that time they were the best of friends, you couldn't find one without the other. They told each other their deepest and darkest secrets, and that's how she found out how Natsu truly felt._

_He had confided in her, opened his heart to his best friend, not knowing how much those few words had hurt her._

"_I'm in love with Lisanna."_

_She had brushed it off, acted as if it meant nothing and even gave him advice on how to get her. He listened intently, and thanked her graciously but there was something in his eyes that she had missed. She still to this day hasn't realized what his true intentions were when he told her that._

_The words still rung through her head. Continuing endlessly like a broken record. All said in that voice that she knew so well, the voice of the one she loved. She had fallen in love with him shortly after they had met. He was her first real friend, and her first love. No one ever truly forgets their first love, no one._

_And even though she knew how he felt, that he had told her no longer than a month before that party, she still allowed it to happen. Cana had asked Lucy to drink, in celebration of her eighteenth birthday. How could she say no? She surprised herself, with how easily the drinks went down, washing away the pain she felt from Natsu's confession._

_He had a head start on her, drinking was something he was used to but her, it was the opposite. This was her first time. Gildarts was supposed to supervise but at some point, Cana had challenged him to a drinking contest and challenged his pride as a man and as her father. He accepted, certain that he would win. But when Cana was still practically sober while he sat swaying in his seat, he had realized he had lost. To his daughter. Even if he lost his pride as her father and a man, he was still proud to call her his daughter. Eventually the older man passed out, leaving the kids to their own destruction._

_Lucy sat there drunk, and Natsu wasn't far behind. Having drank double the amount she consumed, his eyes were glazed and his pupils dilated. The two tried to stand, but found it harder than expected. They laughed as they stumbled their way to Lucy's apartment. He had followed her in, crashing into things until he collapsed onto her bed. She followed suit, their laughter echoed through out the small apartment that Lucy rented._

_They laid there, looking at each other with wide yet lopsided grins. More laughter escaped their lips every now and then but something in Natsu's eyes captured Lucy's attention. She found herself staring into those deep charcoal eyes that she loved so deeply. They were mesmerizing. She watched as his face inched closer to hers, the world seemed to be moving in slow motion._

_Nothing seemed to matter at that moment, just them and this exact moment. His eyes closed, yet Lucy couldn't tear her eyes away for even a second. She could feel his breath on her face, laced with the liquor he had been drinking not long ago. She knew that he was drunk, that he didn't know what he was doing, but she couldn't stop him. This was what she had wanted for so long that she couldn't say no._

* * *

_She was being selfish, she knew, but that didn't stop her. His lips connected with hers, their warmth intoxicated Lucy far worse than any alcohol could. If he continued, this would become an addiction. Something that her body would crave, need and utterly lust for. When she felt his smooth, hot tongue slid over her bottom lip, she shuddered. Her best friend was causing reactions in her that she didn't think were possible. _

_She didn't hesitate, willingly gave him access. He claimed her mouth, taking her in and devouring her. She had never felt so alive in her life. His strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Their kiss deepened, a heat forming within them. She let her body have control, no longer caring about what her conscious was screaming at her. Her arms wrapped around him, as her hand played with his soft hair._

_How had she never realized how soft it was before? His moving hands pulled her thoughts from his hair when she realized that he was now under her shirt, and moving closer to her bust. The small burning that was within her, instantly became a blazing fire, an insatiable heat. She wanted him, needed him. And she needed it now._

_As if sensing her need, he started to move faster, his hand now gripping her breast through her bra. She gasped against his lips when his finger brushed against the tip. Causing bumps to form across her delicate skin and the hunger to intensify. Her hands gripped the back of his shirt, holding him closer. She felt like she couldn't get close enough, that no matter how tightly they held each other, that it wouldn't be enough._

_The heat that radiated off him seemed to increase and she found her shirt being ripped from her body. The front buttons popped off, revealing her firm breasts. Natsu pulled away from her lips, leaving a heated trail of kisses down her neck. Each kiss leaving a tingling sensation in its wake and her wanting more. A moan escaped her lips, and Natsu growled in response. The sound seemed dangerous yet arousing, full of want. Lucy had never felt like this before._

_His large hands kneaded her chest. Gripping, pinching, squeezing and stroking. Lucy bit her lip, trying to prevent the moans from escaping. Natsu's intense eyes opened and gazed into her warm brown ones. She found it hard to believe that this was happening. That Natsu was here, with her, and that they were doing this. She knew that this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for the alcohol, but even knowing that didn't stop her._

"_Don't hold back, let it out." Natsu's voice was husky, sensual. Something she had never heard before. She felt a tad bit conscious but her desires took over as her lips parted and she whispered Natsu's name. Lust lingered on her words, eyes showing the need she was feeling._

_At the sound of her pleasure, it seemed to drive him forward. He pulled off his own shirt, revealing the toned perfection that was once hidden. His tan skin glistened with sweat, and Lucy found herself once more entranced by him. He claimed her lips once more, as his hands tugged at her skirt. Her hips bucked to allow him to remove the unneeded article of clothing. He flung it to the side, not caring where it landed as his hands once more explored every curve of her body, taking it all in, memorizing it._

_Her hands slid over his firm chest and down to his toned abs. Natsu shivered under her touch, and a smirk formed on Lucy's plump lips. She reached up and began to fumble with his belt, and now it was Natsu's turn to smirk. His kisses made their way back down her neck, each one leaving her wanting more. His belt was on the floor and she was tugging on his jeans. In a flash the jeans were gone and Natsu was now working on her bra._

_A giggle escaped Lucy's lips when Natsu groaned in frustration. He couldn't seem to work that crazy contraption that held her bra together. She reached back and quickly unsnapped the black lace bra, and pulled it away. Natsu's eyes widened once he saw the perfection that was her breasts. His hand rose and gently rubbed her large mounds eliciting another moan from the blond. _

_Natsu's head lowered as he kissed her chest lightly, her hands played in his hair. His tongue darted out and slid across her enlarged tip._

"_Natsu." His name rolled off her tongue,a purr lingered in her voice. Warm hands trailed down the sides of her curves and to the tiny black lace of her thong. His finger slid over the front, the feeling caused Lucy's hips to buck. She bit her lip as the sensations ripped through her. Natsu liked seeing her squirm under him. His mouth attacked her chest once more as he used his hand to slide the lace down her legs and off her feet. Once more she felt self conscious as he looked at her in all her naked glory._

"_God Luce, your beautiful." When her name left his lips, all her worries seemed to melt away. He knew that he was with her and he understood what he was doing. She pulled him to her, meeting his lips with hers. Her hands pulled at the last remaining article of clothing that separated them._

_His boxers were now gone, and she could feel his throbbing member against her. The feeling drove her insane, she bucked her hips against his trying to relay her needs without words. Natsu moaned with her movement, the feeling caused his shaft to pulse in response. His need was growing as he looked at the beauty under him. Her golden hair wrapped around her head like a halo, her cheeks a beautiful shade of rosy pink and her chocolate brown eyes were glazed with lust._

"_Natsu, please." She pleaded, wanting, no needing him to sedate the hunger inside her. His eyes flashed with the satisfaction he felt at her words._

"_What is it Luce, what do you want?" His voice was teasing, his smile playful. Lucy pouted, her cheeks flushing a bright red._

"_I want you...please." Her words seemed to have broke down all of Natsu's will. He devoured her lips once more as her hands slid down and she gripped his hardened shaft. Natsu gasped at the sudden contact and a wave a pleasure rolled over him. Her soft delicate hands began to pump sending wave after wave of pleasure through him._

_His hand found her thigh and slowly slid up, rubbing against her sex. Her moans echoed through the room as his finger found her opening. The heat she emitted from her core was enough to rival Natsu's own body heat. Moisture surrounded her, dripping down. He spread her legs and inserted his finger. _

_Her gasps and moaned ripped from her lips and only increased when Natsu started pulsing faster. Her body trembled with the sensations he was putting her through. She increased the movement of her hands, matching their rhythm with his. She felt herself rising, coming closer and closer._

"_Natsu!" He saw her getting close, almost reaching the breaking point. He pulled his finger out, causing her to pout at the sudden stop in pleasure. As if knowing his intentions, she pulled him closer, his tip brushing against her core._

"_Luce, are you s-" She placed a finger over his strong lips, silencing him. Her eyes gave him the answer he was searching for. She was ready. He placed another gentle kiss on her temple as he began to push himself inside her moist core. Her hands clutched at his back, her chest arched. His moves started slow, allowing her to adjust to him._

_After a few pumps she felt the pain quickly being replaced. Her body relaxed as she smiled up at the man she loves. His size filled her, her desires were being sedated. His kisses slid down from her temple and claimed her lips once more. He began to thrust faster, harder. She moaned against his lips._

_This was like nothing either of them had felt before. The heat of their passion showed in their eyes. Lucy bit his lip and he growled in pleasure. They couldn't believe how easily and naturally this seemed to come to them. His thrusts deepened and her hips began to move in time with him, adding to the sensations they were feeling._

_His member pulsed, in and out of her wet core. Her moans steadily rising in volume. Sweat formed over their bodies and their breathing was labored. She could feel herself climbing once more, almost reaching that point. Her nails dug into his back, pushing him to thrust faster. He was getting closer, just watching her was enough to take him there._

"_Natsu!" Lucy could no longer hold back. She screamed his name in a voice filled with pleasure, pushing Natsu passed his own point. They cried out together, their bodies trembling with bliss._

"_Lucy!" Their release was like nothing they could have ever imagined. His lips crushed against hers as he pumped himself into her. Once finished, she looked at him, no longer with lust clouding her eyes. They were filled with love. The love she felt for him. Her swollen lips tugged at the sides in a warm smile._

_He pulled out, and laid down next to her, his arms circling around her. He kissed her once more, everything they felt at that moment could be seen in their eyes._

* * *

"_Lucy, I love you." Lucy felt her heart swell with joy, she felt like she was soaring high above the clouds._

"_I love you too." They fell asleep in each others arms, happy in their own little world._

_The next morning came quickly and Lucy awoke to find herself alone. Natsu was no where to be seen. She brushed it off, thinking that he had something to do. And the rest of the weekend passed in a blur. She had confided in Levy about what happened and she congratulated Lucy._

_Monday came, and she quickly left her apartment and headed for school, excited to be able to see the love of her life once more. Levy met her half way and they walked together talking about all the things that would now come of her and Natsu's relationship._

_They approached their friends, everyone smiling just as widely as Lucy and Levy were. She didn't see Natsu around but assumed that he was just late like usual. Their scarlet haired friend turned to the two and greeted them like normal but her smile was larger than normal. Lucy found herself wondering if Natsu had said something to them, it seemed all their friends were happy about something._

"_Hey Lucy, did you hear?" Erza asked her blond friend. Now Lucy was confused._

"_Hear what Erza?"_

"_Natsu and Lisanna are dating."_


	7. Chapter 7 Decisions

**A/N: Okay, this quick authors note will have spoilers for latest chapter of FT. In honor of the adorably cute scene where Sting gets Lector back, I have decided to update for you all. I couldn't believe how adorable it was! Seriously, Sting was just too cute as he cried for his best friend. Thank you Milliana! For giving us such a good scene! And YESSSSSS! Fairy Tail has won the GMG! Holy shit this is what we have been waiting for! Thanks to Sting for surrendering and realizing when he had no choice to win. Thanks to Gray and Juvia for their awesome win against Lyon and Cheria! Thanks to Erza for her epic battle and win against that bitch Minerva! It is about time someone gave her what she deserved. Obviously there is some horrible past to Minerva which makes me sort of feel sorry for her but once I remember what she did to Lucy, all that disappears. Anyway, they had another awesome chapter and I can't wait to read the next one!**

** This chapter is mostly another flashback, I am sorry. Please be patient, the next one will be Lucy and Natsu finally talking. This is answering some more questions that you all still have. Hopefully you like it and please review for me. Thanks so much!**

* * *

High School Reunion

Chapter 7

Decisions

Natsu could see the tears that filled her sorrow filled eyes. He wanted to go to her, embrace her and tell her everything. Explain what happened and tell her what he had always wanted to say. But something told him that at this moment, that wasn't the right thing to do.

"Lucy." His voice was a whisper, and no matter how bad he felt for the way he had hurt her, he couldn't stop the feelings that awakened in him. Hearing him say her name once more only pushed the tears out. They streaked down her cheeks like a salt water river that just broke through the damn. "I've missed you."

She had barely caught his words when he spoke them. Her tear streaked face shot towards him, a scowl crossing her beautiful face. That's what he says? After all this time, this is all he has to say? No defending himself, no lies falling from his lips, no apologies to console her? The urge to flee once more rose in her but she pushed it back down. She couldn't keep running forever, this was one of the reasons she came here. To face her past in order to move on.

Natsu realized that he had made a mistake when he spoke those words, but they were the truth. He really did miss her. The two stood there, not moving nor saying anything else. Lucy failed to notice the people standing around and hiding behind different objects. Natsu on the other hand, knew they were there. But he said nothing, knowing that they were just looking out for the blond and he appreciated what they are doing for her.

Levy and Gajeel stood a few feet away, standing behind a large oak tree. Gajeel would be ready to pounce on Natsu if something went wrong. They all cared for both of them, but right now Lucy needed them the most. Levy watched and thought over the memory of what happened that day, still finding it hard to believe what happened.

"_Natsu and Lisanna are dating." Erza's words had shocked both of the girls. Levy turned to the blond next to her, eyes wide in disbelief. Natsu wouldn't truly do that, would he? Before anything else could be said, Lucy spun on her heel and ran off, tears spilling from her deep brown eyes. Everyone looked at the blond running, then to Levy. Each one's eyes filled with confusion and concern._

"_Levy, what happened to Lucy?" Erza stepped forward. Her voice was firm and she was upset. She hated to see her friends in such a state and seeing Lucy run away had angered the scarlet haired woman. She would get to the bottom of this, and who ever was the cause of this would pay dearly._

_Levy couldn't believe the words that came from Erza's mouth. Maybe she heard wrong, that would be the only logical explanation. Why would Natsu do something like that after doing that with Lucy? After he confessed his feelings for her? She had given him her first kiss, her heart and soul, even her virginity and he does something like this? It just didn't sound like Natsu._

"_Hey guys, what's up?" The very man who was the subject of Levy's thoughts appeared behind the blunette. She turned to face him with narrowed eyes. Levy felt a firm hand grip her shoulder. She turned around to see Erza looking at her intently. Her eyes scanned the group as each returned the same look. Each wanting to know what was wrong with Lucy._

"_I think we should go somewhere private. Where no one can hear us." Levy was happy to see that Lisanna wasn't here yet. It would just make this whole thing worse since she wasn't sure if Lisanna knew or not. The group nodded, each proceeding into the school building and climbing the steps. They reached the rooftop as the wind blew Levy's hair in her face. She tucked it behind her ear before the group suddenly turned to her, waiting for an explanation._

"_Well?" Erza asked. She was becoming impatient. She wanted to go after Lucy, and make sure that she was okay. But she wouldn't be able to help the blond unless she knew what had happened. Levy turned her eyes on Natsu, who's own eyes widened. He now realized what this had to be about. He was hoping to talk to Lucy before everyone else found out but it seems as if that wasn't going to happen._

"_Natsu...why?" Levy whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. All eyes turned to him, confused yet angered looks were shot his way. Natsu gulped. No one understood what was happening, all they knew was that not only did Lucy run away crying, but now Levy was as well and Natsu seemed to be the cause._

"_Natsu, explain." Erza demanded. Her questions being unanswered were getting to her and her temper was rising. _

"_Look, I didn't mean for things to happen like this, honestly!" Natsu defended but another glare from the scarlet haired woman had him trembling. "About a month ago, I had a talk with Lucy. Now before you jump the gun, let me fully explain before you say anything." When everyone nodded, Natsu ran a hand through his pink locks before continuing. He had never intended to hurt Lucy. _

"_At that time, I had told Lucy that I was in love with Lisanna." More confusion showed in their faces wondering what this had to do with anything. "I did it to see how she would react. When she acted like it meant nothing, I assumed that it meant that she didn't...love me back."_

_Several eyes widened at the mans statement. No one had suspected something like this, but what else happened? There had to be more for her to act like this._

"_She even went as far as to tell me the best way to ask her out and gave me advice. How could I not believe her? This passed Friday, when I had lost hope of ever having Lucy, I asked Lisanna out. As you all know, she said yes." Levy was starting to understand now but the others were still confused. They could understand if Lucy had feelings for Natsu and she just didn't tell him because she didn't catch the meaning behind his words but they wouldn't have thought of her reacting like that._

"_Keep going." Levy said, after he paused. He was putting off telling them the rest, knowing how they would take it. _

"_On Saturday, at Cana's party Lucy became drunk and I wasn't far off. I wasn't thinking rationally and when I took Lucy home...things happened." Silence lingered over the group as they took in what they had just heard. Some couldn't believe what they had just heard, thinking that they must be misunderstanding his meaning. There was no way that Natsu actually did _that _with _Lucy_, right?_

"_What kind of things?" Erza asked, stepping closer to the pink haired man. He flinched, as if expecting to be hit but continued to stare at his feet, unable to make eye contact with any of them._

"_Lucy and I...had sex." Gasps were heard from all around while Levy looked away and Natsu kept his head lowered._

"_Now I understand why Lucy reacted like that when we told her about him and Lisanna." Erza said, feeling sorry for her blond friend and very disappointed in Natsu._

"_That's not all, tell them the rest." Levy narrowed her eyes at Natsu. He wasn't going to get away with just that. Everyone's head turned back to him, wondering what else could this idiot have possibly done._

"_After the..incident, I told Lucy...that I loved her. And she said it back. I was shocked. It had just started as a kiss, but it led to more and she wanted me as much as I wanted her. Once I heard her say that, I felt like the happiest man alive. During the night, I had forgotten about what happened the day before. I had forgotten about Lisanna. The next morning, I awoke early and realized what I had done. And I ran...and I haven't talked to her since."_

"_How could you?!" Gray raced forward and lifted Natsu up by his collar. He couldn't contain his fury. This stupid immature idiotic moron had hurt one of his best friends. Someone that he was really close to, someone that he cared deeply for. And she wasn't going to be the only one hurt after this. Lisanna would have to know as well._

"_How could you be so stupid?!"_

"_What is wrong with you?"_

"_If you didn't like Lisanna why would you even ask her out?"_

"_Why couldn't you just have told Lucy that you liked her instead of doing it like this?"_

_His friends were all shouting at him, each having trouble containing their own anger. But out of all his friends, Gray seemed the worst. Gray had never spoke of his feelings before, not to anyone. He kept them hidden for he knew who his dream girl truly loved. He could see it, everyday he would come to school and watch her fawn over that pink headed idiot who was too dense to notice her feelings._

"_It had to be you! The one that she loves. No matter who asked her out, flirted with her, talked to her or looked at her. It didn't matter to her. She ignored all the looks, turned down all the confessions because she was holding out for you! Do you not realize just how lucky you were to have her love you like that? How many guys would have given up anything for her to feel that way about them?"_

_As Natsu looked into Gray's cold blue eyes, he realized something. His friend/rival was also in love with the blond. How did Natsu fail to notice something that was so evident in the dark haired man's eyes? Natsu felt like dirt. No lower than dirt, because even dirt has a purpose in life. He felt like shit, literally. Because shit is the refuse of what is unneeded. Something that's disgusting and simply ugly._

"_What are you going to do to redeem yourself?!" Natsu gaped at the man in front of him, watching as his deep eyes filled with unshed tears. What was he supposed to do? There was no way around hurting one of them. This was all his fault, and he doesn't deserve either of them._

"_It's simple. He must choose between them." Natsu's eyes widened at the words that fell from Levy's mouth. How could he choose between two of his closest friends. The woman he loved or his good friend since he was a child. He cared about both of them and didn't want either of them hurt._

"_His only options are to either dump Lisanna and go to Lucy and try to win her back but break Lisanna's heart in the process or to stick with Lisanna and leave Lucy the way she is. Broken and utterly destroyed." Erza stated, understanding what Levy was saying._

"_But I don't want to hurt either of them!"_

"_You can't have it both ways Natsu! Besides you already hurt Lucy! There is no taking that back. Are you going to hurt her more?" Gray scolded. He had dropped Natsu who fell to his knee's. When Natsu didn't respond, Erza realized that Natsu had made his choice._

"_You've already chosen, haven't you? When you left that morning, it was enough to let us know what your choice was." Natsu's eyes widened once more and tears streamed down his face. Is that what he did? Was he really choosing Lisanna over Lucy?_

_But that's not possible! He loves Lucy! How could he choose Lisanna over her? He couldn't stand the idea of hurting either of them, but Gray was right. He had already hurt Lucy, and there was no way of taking that back. But he could prevent someone else from getting hurt. And he would do everything in his power to make sure that that doesn't happen, no matter if he loves her or not._

_His friends could see the resolve in his eyes. They knew that this wouldn't end well for Lucy. Gray scoffed and walked off the rooftop. They all knew he was headed to Lucy's. That he wanted to be there for her, and help her. Natsu didn't want to see Gray go to her, but there was nothing he could do now. He had chosen. And Lucy wouldn't be a part of that choice. No matter how much it hurt him, it hurt them, he would stick by his decision. Even if it means that he would lose all his chances at being happy. _

_Because if Lucy isn't in his life, then he couldn't be happy. She is his happiness. He hated his stupid round about thinking and how it got him into this situation. They were right, he should have just told her that he loved her instead of trying to test her feelings. If he never did that than this never would have happened. He wouldn't have to make a choice, because he would have the one he loves. And Lisanna wouldn't have known the difference._

_He would have to live with his decisions from here on out, there was no taking it back. He would repent for hurting Lucy, by hurting himself. His friends watched as he went through the motions. His expression changing every few seconds. Determination, grief, love, sorrow, hurt, regret, and determination once more. He pushed himself to his feet, unsure of what the future would hold for him but knowing that he would stick it out to the bitter end._


	8. Chapter 8 The vow of love

High School Reunion

Chapter 8

The vow of love

Why did things have to be so complicated? This man had confessed his feelings for Lisanna, then changed it to say that he loved her then went right back to Lisanna. He had used her and abused her and then kicked her to the curb as if she meant nothing. And now he stood here and claimed that he missed her? What was she supposed to think?

It was all so confusing, but she couldn't deny the flutter of her aching heart when he said that. Everything that she had ever felt for this man came rushing back to her. It's been ten years, ten long years since the last time she had seen him and she couldn't believe that she could still feel like this. Shouldn't these feelings have passed by now? She thought that coming here and facing him would make moving on a lot easier, but it seems to have done the opposite.

How could she move on when her feelings were still so strong? It didn't help that he hadn't changed. He still looked as he did in high school except he seemed taller. Even under his perfectly tailored suit, you could see the muscles that sculpted his body since youth. His rosie pink hair just as messy as she remembered. Everything seemed the same, no signs of aging at all. Unless you look into his eyes.

That's where the truth lies. His eyes were no longer warm and full of happiness. They were now hardened and steeled. Cold even. As if he lost everything that was important to him. Only his eyes reveal just how hard the years have been on him and that same look was reflected in hers.

"Lucy, I never meant to hurt you." Her eyes widened slightly. He never meant to hurt me? The words rang through her head, but she couldn't believe them. How could he possibly mean that? She couldn't fathom the idea that he didn't know what he was doing, that he didn't know that she was going to get hurt.

"You never meant to hurt me? Ha, that's a good one." Her laughter caught Natsu by surprise. Even she didn't understand why she was laughing. Maybe with all the pressure, she finally snapped. It wouldn't surprise her at all. Natsu adjusted his tie nervously as he looked at her. "Then what was your intention?"

Natsu lowered his eyes, no longer able to meet the deep brown ones of the girl in front of him. He didn't have any intentions that night. He didn't go there planning for that to happen but it didn't make it any less his fault. He knew that.

"Was I just some notch in your belt? Another girl to add to the list of many?" She scoffed and crossed her arms. Just thinking about it ticked her off yet hurt far worse. She didn't understand herself at the moment. She never expected herself to be so mad at him.

"Of course not! I never thought of you like that! Besides, you were my first as well." His last words were low, almost too low for her to hear but she managed. She didn't realize that she was his first. The way he moved, touched and kissed made it seem the opposite. As if he knew well exactly what to do.

"So I was just someone to get your own experience from. Someone to test yourself out on before you moved onto the next. Before you went to Lisanna." She laced the girls name with venom. She wasn't intending for it to come out like that. She didn't blame Lisanna, this wasn't her fault. It was all Natsu's fault, Natsu's and hers.

"I would never use you like that!"

"Then what would you call what you did?" Natsu opened his mouth as if to say something but no words came out. Nothing he could say would change what happened. He knew, but he still wanted her to know how he truly felt. And how he still feels. He knows that he doesn't deserve her or her forgiveness but he still wants her to understand what really happened.

"Lucy." Natsu lowered his head, missing the sound of her name as it rolled of his tongue. It has been a long, long time since they spoke. He remembered after the incident, he tried several times to talk to her at school when she finally came back after weeks of absence. But once he started to pressure her she stopped coming once more. And each time she came back, she looked worse than the last time.

"I know that it might seem unbelievable. You were hurt severely because of me. I could never make it up to you, I know that. I don't deserve your forgiveness, I really don't but I just ask that you listen to me. That's all I want."

"I'm listening." Lucy's voice was firm and she crossed her arms over her large chest. It was just getting colder out but she ignored it.

"Do you remember when I confessed to you that I was in love with Lisanna?" He paused and waited for Lucy to answer but all she did was raise a brow. He knew what that meant so he continued. "I wasn't being honest."

"What do you mean?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked at him.

"I only said that to see how you would react. When you acted like it meant nothing to you I thought that meant you didn't love me." Lucy's eyes widened at his words. "I gave it some time, and waited to see if there was any hint that you might like me. After some time, I lost hope of ever having you. So I gave in and asked Lisanna out. That was the night before the party, and she said yes. I didn't know that something like that would happen the next day or I would have never asked her."

Lucy stood there, speechless. So he didn't sleep with her then get with Lisanna? He _cheated _on Lisanna with _her_. But why didn't he say something? And if he truly cared for her then why didn't he straighten this out and just leave Lisanna?

"That night, we were both drunk, or at least I almost was. I wasn't thinking straight and when we got to your apartment, I had forgotten about what happened the day before. All I saw was you. I never intended it to go that far let alone hurt you but when I woke up, I realized what I had done and panicked. But I loved you, not her."

"Then why didn't you explain what happened to her and me? Why didn't you leave her if you loved me."

"I had already hurt you by then, and I knew that if I broke up with Lisanna then she would be the same and I didn't want to hurt either of you but since I had already done it to you, I didn't want to hurt anyone else. So I stayed with her in order to avoid her getting hurt and in the process, hurting myself to repent for what I did to you."

"If you never loved her, didn't you ever realize that she would end up hurt anyway? A relationship can not last if the feelings are not mutual." At her own words, Lucy realized something. This is exactly what _she_ has been doing with Sting. The feelings are not mutual yet she stayed with him, not wanting to hurt him and hoping that maybe one day the feelings would grow. But it doesn't happen like that. She has been wasting Stings time and love for her own selfish reasons.

"At the time, I did not. Two years after graduation, she broke up with me. She said that she couldn't be in a relationship that wasn't going anywhere. In one that she wasn't loved no matter how much I acted like I was. I treated her well, but it wasn't enough. She wanted someone to love her and I wasn't the one for that. I was still to in love with you., and she knew this. She cried when she left but did it with a smile and she wished me luck."

Lucy's heart went out to Lisanna, knowing that it must have hurt to realize something like that. But she hopes the girls is happy now. It's been eight years and she was just as beautiful as before, so Lucy could imagine that she wouldn't have any trouble.

"Lucy, I still love you and I know that I could never make it up to you but I want to try. You may not love me anymore but I wont give up." Lucy's eyes widened once more at his vow. He still loved her, he always loved her yet she never knew. She never realized it. And it hasn't only been her that's been hurt through out this whole thing. She was hurting as well as Natsu and Lisanna. And their friends watched as they all went through a downward spiral, but she took it the worst.

"I love you so much and I vow to have you love me back once again!"


	9. Chapter 9 Sad Goodbyes

High School Reunion

Chapter 9

Sting was confused. Lucy had returned the day after the reunion, just as planned. But she didn't come back the same. He knew to expect the pain in her eyes or the sorrow but this was different. She seemed more confused than he was, and she was easily distracted. Even in the middle of a conversation, he would find her eyes glazing over and a far off look appearing in them.

When he asked how it went, she only replied by saying it was fine, nothing else. She wouldn't go into details and he understood if she needed time but he was growing impatient. Did something happen to her? Did Natsu say or do something to her? But if something did happen then he would expect her to be depressed or in pain, not confused.

Lucy stared out the window in her bedroom, eyes locked onto the starry night. Natsu's confession played repeatedly in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking of him. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She was not willing to forgive him just like that but what about Sting? She can't keep leading him on when she knew that she would never be able to love him. Her heart belonged to Natsu, she has always known that whether she admitted it or not.

She was going to have to talk to Sting. There was no avoiding. Life just kept throwing twists her way and she felt as if she couldn't keep up. It was one surprised after another. She waited in her room, knowing that Sting would be at the office late tonight. She couldn't hold him back any longer, it just wasn't right.

Lucy continued to stare out her window, not really noticing what she was looking at anymore. Her mind was far from her. It was because of this that she didn't hear the door opening, or the footsteps approaching. She shrieked in surprised when a large hand landed on her shoulder.

"Shh, it's just me." Sting said, worried even more for her. She has been really jumpy lately. How did she not notice him come in, it's not like he was trying to be quiet or anything. Lucy sighed but her hand remained over her pounding heart. It has been a long time since she was scared that badly. Back in high school, she was used to those sort of things because Natsu loved to play pranks on her but it's been so long that she no longer keeps her guard up.

"Sting we need-"

"I know." His voice held so much sorrow and his eyes, it hurt Lucy just to look into them. Sting knew this was coming, even if he didn't want it. Something in the back of his mind kept whispering that this was a huge possibility but he just kept ignoring and hoping for the best. He walked over at down on the bed they shared. The same one that they spent countless nights laying in each others arms. They would sometimes whisper to each other long into the night. Her speaking of her latest book she was working on while he talked about his newest client.

So much time was put into their relationship and they made some wonderful memories but maybe that is all it will ever be, just memories. The past, not the future. She sat next to him, her hands were tucked in her lap. Sting loosened the tie around his neck with a sigh. No matter if he knew this would happen, he still wasn't prepared for it.

"Sting, we have had some wonderful times together. You helped me so much that I feel as if I could never repay you. We haven't had the easiest of a life but hopefully things get better. Just know that I do love you, I'm just not in love with you."

She heard him sigh once more, his eyes glaring at the carpet beneath his feet. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would, but hearing that still hurt. He felt like a fool for ever thinking she would marry him when she had never once told him she loved him. At least not in the way he wanted to hear it. He knew her enough to know that she would never marry for anything but love.

"Is this because of Natsu?" She glanced in his direction while biting her lips. The answer to that question was complicated but she knew that she owed him answers.

"Yes. And no." He turned to look at her, his confusion evident on his face. "I am not leaving you for him, I would never do something like that, but he made me realize just what I was doing to you. How selfish I was to hold onto you even though I knew that it would end like this eventually."

Sting understood what she was saying, and knew that she was right. Even if he didn't care and only wanted to be with her, he knew that he would never convince her to stay with him. She was set on this, he could see it in her big brown eyes. He was a little pleased to hear that she wasn't going back to Natsu but something told him that it was only a matter of time.

"So this is the end, huh?" Sting glanced towards the window, remembering the times that they laid out in the backyard and looked at the stars. He knew that Lucy was always fond of them, how she treasured her memories with her mother as they did the same. Lucy looked at him once more, he could see that she was upset. There were tears forming in her eyes but he knew that she just didn't like hurting him. She wasn't crying because they were breaking up. No, she was crying because she had hurt him and felt guilty.

"Yes."

Her simple reply was more like a chocked sob but he did not attempt to console her. She would just push him away anyway. She wouldn't want to lean on him any longer. He stood up, sent another glance towards the crying blond before walking over to the closet. He pulled out a few suits and other articles of clothing before loading up his suitcase.

"You don't have to leave tonight. You can stay here until you find a place." Lucy managed to say in between sniffles. Sting shook his head. He couldn't do something like that. Put himself through something like that. Being so close to her yet so far away. It would be too painful.

"I'll be fine. I'll just go to a hotel until I find an apartment. Thank you for worrying though." He smiled at her and Lucy's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that. How could he be so strong? Look pain right in the face and still smile. She was once like that herself, and she wanted to become that girl once more. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and returned the smile that he gave her.

She stood up and walked towards him. He watched her come closer knowing that this is her goodbye. She reached up and pulled him in for a hug. She held him tight as he wrapped his arms around her waist for the last time. This would be their last embrace, the last time he would be able to hold her like this. But saying goodbye didn't seem so bad. He would miss her dearly but he wished her the best and wanted her to be happy. It was clear that he couldn't give her that.

"Sting, I want you to find your happiness. I still feel as if you never got over your first love. Find her, only then would you truly be happy." Sting's eyes widened before a small smile came to his lips. Maybe she was right. She placed a kiss upon his forehead before he grabbed his suitcase and walked out that door. This would be the last time she would ever see him leave. The last time he would be here with her.

She threw herself onto her bed as tears fell from her eyes. That was hard for her to do, but she knew it was the right thing. She felt like she had just lost a best friend. Just as her eyes began to grow heavy, her phone vibrated on the nightstand. She unlocked the screen to see that it was from Facebook. Upon opening the page she saw that she had a new friend request.

_Natsu Dragneel would like to be your friend._


	10. Chapter 10 Get together

High School Reunion

Chapter 10

Get together

Lucy lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. With Sting now out of her life, she really had nothing to do. She found herself constantly thinking over the friend request that Natsu had sent her. She neither approved nor denied it. What did she want with him. Part of her yearns to run to him and wrap her arms around him but the logical side of her keeps saying that she will get hurt again.

She didn't want that. Not again. She wouldn't be able to handle another heartbreak. She recalled the determined look that shined in his onyx eyes as he announced his love for her. Each time she thought of it, her heart would flutter. She never thought that she would hear him say something like that ever again. As if it was one of those once in a lifetime deals. But he had said it so easily and there was no denying the truth behind his words.

It was evident on his face that it wasn't a lie. The man was never a good liar anyway. She wondered how she didn't see the lie about Lisanna when he spoke it. Maybe her own feelings clouded her judgment. But what did he expect of her? Was he expecting her to to just accept him back into her life like nothing ever happened? She could never trust him that easily again. Thanks to him, she would never trust _anyone _that easily. The fear of being hurt once more will always remain with her.

She heard the sound of her door bell ringing and for a moment, thought over just letting it go. But with a groan she got out of the comfort of her bed and walked to the door. Peeking through the hole, she saw a man standing there with a tan uniform on and she recognized it was the local delivery man. But she didn't order anything so why would UPS be here?

With a snap of the lock, she opened the door and saw the brunette standing on her steps. A large box was held in his hand with a electronic pad in the other.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" When she nodded he handed her the large box and she sat it down before quickly signing her name. She thanked the man before walking back inside. She sat on her white love seat in the living room and open it. A floral scent reach her senses and she closed her eyes to take it in. It was her favorite scent. Roses.

Once she glimpsed into the box, she gasped lightly to see the beautiful two dozen of pink roses that resided inside. She pulled them out and read the card attached.

_To my sweet Luce,_

_Hope these find you well._

_N.D._

No matter how much she wanted to just throw it to the side, she found herself smiling lightly at the card. He really has changed. She remembered his awful writing skills when they were in school and knew that this was no where near that. Either he had someone else write it or he improved that much.

She placed the flowers in a red vase she owned and put it in the center of her dinning table. It's funny how after all these years, he remembered something so simple as what her favorite flower was. And here she thought that he hadn't heard her when she said it.

She remembered that day well. It was only a few days before valentines day and she was hoping, well more like praying, that Natsu would finally get her something. Anything. So she had sent hints his way, commenting about her favorite chocolate, what she thought was romantic and even her favorite flower. He had done nothing that year and she held back her jealousy as she looked around at her friends that each had someone special they liked. Even if they weren't together yet. It wasn't like she didn't have admirers. Each year, plenty of boys would approach and confess their feelings or ask her on a date but she always found herself waiting for that one special guy to sweep her off her feet.

Unfortunately for her, the sweeping never occurred. And that same guy had crushed her hopes of ever being truly happy. Life was a mystery to her. Falling in love at such a young age to only have your heart torn to pieces and then many years later to only find out that it was all an accident. That he never meant for any of that. It was hard to believe, it truly was.

_And I thought you'd feel the same as me._

_It's time that I come clean but,_

_But for now can we, just both pretend to sleep?_

_Sometimes the one you want, is not the one you need._

_But what goes around don't come around._

_You should know me by-_

"Hello?" Lucy's ringtone had brought a sour taste to her tongue once she realized that she should have never picked that song. No matter how much she loved the band Marianas Trench, the song itself was pretty sad.

"Lucy?" The sound of her old friend on the line brought a smile to her lips.

"Hey Levy, how are you?" Lucy asked, her cheerful side reemerging at how much better she felt now that she was back in touch with her friends. She could never describe how much she missed them.

"Oh I'm great! What about you? How have you been feeling?" Levy's voice dimmed slightly at her last question. She was worried about how Lucy was taking Natsu's sudden confession. No one, not a single one of their friends was expecting something like that from him. It was like the old Natsu had finally come back. The fire had returned to his eyes, the determination in his voice and all the feelings he kept pent up inside.

"I'm okay, I guess. But let's not worry about that. What's going on, something up?" Lucy asked. She had to admit that she was still surprised to hear from her friends. Even if they all exchanged numbers at the reunion.

"Oh that's right! I called because we are having a girls day out and would love for you to come. What do you say?" A girls day out huh? Just like the old days. They used to get together all the time to talk, shop and find a cute little restaurant somewhere to satisfy Erza's crazy obsession for strawberry cakes. Most of the time though, their topics tended to stay on boys.

Erza's everlasting dilemma with Jellal, about how she could never seem to get close enough to him before he would start to push her away. Levy and her problems with Gajeel and how he would never stop teasing her and she always denied the fact that they liked each other. Juvia and her obsession with Gray that never seemed to have went anywhere. She had to admit that she felt really bad for the blue haired girl and her one-sided love since she herself had experienced the same feelings. Cana seemed to have more problems with running out of alcohol rather than boys but then again, for awhile there, she always had some other man there drinking with her.

"I say, that sounds great!" Lucy couldn't stop the large grin on her face, nor did she want to. Maybe with her friends back in the picture she would be able to be happy once more, even if not fully.

"Awesome! Do you know that new mall that was just built over on the west side of town?" Lucy hummed in response before Levy continued. "Meet us there right at the food court entrance in about an hour. This is going to be so much fun!"

Lucy laughed at the overly excited blunette. She sounded the same as all those years ago. They spoke for a little longer before each hung up. Looking down at the pajamas she was still wearing, she cringed when she realized what she must have looked like to the delivery guy. How embarrassing.

She rushed up her stairs and into her bedroom before she began to steadily throw clothes out her closet and onto her bed. She just couldn't decide what to wear. So many choices. Maybe she should go through her closet more often. After a long time, she finally figured out something before running in and taking a quick shower.

She hummed merrily to herself as she ran the loofah over her petite body and quickly washed her hair. She didn't want to be late for their first get together after all these years. She threw on her dark skinny jeans with a white tank top. A gold belt wrapped around her waist and matched with the bracelet around her wrist. She applied a little bit of make-up then rushed out the door.

She was excited and elated to be making plans with them again. These were her friends from so long ago and they still cared for her just like she did them. She blared her music as she traveled down the road, allowing herself to only listen to the upbeat songs on her iphone. She didn't want anything to bring down her mood right now. Pulling into the parking lot, she immediately noticed the group waiting at the entrance. The smile grew upon her lips. Man she missed this crew!


	11. Chapter 11 Confrontation

High School Reunion

Chapter 11

"Hey guys!" Lucy greeted the group in front of her. They each in turn welcomed the blond beauty that they missed so much. After several minutes of small talk and catching up Lucy began to wonder why they were still waiting outside. "Everyone's here, shouldn't we go inside now?"

Most of the girls turned away from her but she could see the unease upon Levy's rounded features. Lucy's brown eyes narrowed and scanned over the group in front of her, each seemingly trying to avoid eye contact. What is going on here?

"Alright, fess up. What are you all hiding?" Silence ensued as several of the girls began fidgeting, this causing Lucy to panic. Why weren't they talking to her? What were they hiding? This is their first get together in ten years yet this is how it starts off? Things were confusing and she didn't know what to think anymore. Her brown eyes landed on the deep blue eyes of Mirajane who seemed more nervous than the rest. "Mirajane, what's going on?"

"Um, well Lucy." Mirajane took a step closer, still avoiding locking eyes with the blond. No one in the group was certain how she would react to their plan, knowing that they haven't been around each other in a long time. Lucy might get mad, scream and shout at them for doing something like this behind her back. Or she could run off and cry because she wasn't ready for this.

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming from behind the blond and they were in a rush. The groups eyes all landed on something behind the blond making her curious as to who they were looking at. The footsteps stopped just a few feet away and the sound of panting could be heard. Lucy turned and found her own eyes widening at the sight.

"Sorry I'm late!" The silver haired beauty spoke before her. Her scorching blue eyes met with Lucy's own brown ones and softened slightly. It was apparent that she knew she would be here. So was Lucy the only one that was left out? "H-hey Lucy."

"Lisanna." Lucy's voice wouldn't give way to what she was feeling on the inside. Mild panic, confusion, hurt, curiousness, and surprise. She remained stoic on the outside, this wasn't what she had wanted but this is what her friends were known for. Stepping in and trying to fix a situation that in her opinion was a little too early to fix. Even if Lucy knew that none of this was Lisanna's fault, it didn't make the confrontation any easier.

"Why don't we go inside before the mall gets to crowded?" Mirajane asked trying to ease some of the tension surrounding the two girls. Lucy nodded before turning away from Lisanna. She heard the sigh that escaped the girls lips and felt a pang of guilt. Lucy wasn't the only one suffering from this ordeal.

Lucy hung towards the back walking next to the wobbling Levy but Lisanna walked alone, her eyes on her feet and a distant look in them. Levy watched as Lucy peered back at the girl and smiled warmly. There it was, that same look Lucy used to hold in her eyes. The one that was always forgiving, loving and never held anything against anyone. And she was looking at Lisanna.

Lucy stopped, allowing the girls to walk further ahead. Levy nodded towards the blond before continuing to walk and catch up with the others. Once Lisanna caught up, Lucy began to match her pace next to her. Her blue eyes shot up once she noticed the pair of feet next to her. Shock evident on her face, she gaped at the blond next to her who just smiled. Before Lucy could react, Lisanna had jumped towards her and engulfed her in a large hug as sobs wracked through her body.

"Oh Lucy! I am so sorry!" The silver hair girl cried into the blonds shoulder and she returned the hug. The initial shock had worn off and now she found herself trying to sooth the crying girl. This definitely wasn't how she thought their confrontation would be like. The girls watched from a distance, each with a smile adorning their lovely features.

"It's okay Lisanna, it's not your fault." The blond soothed. She actually felt relief flood over her as she realized that Lisanna wasn't upset that Natsu had cheated on her with Lucy, she was actually sorry herself for something that wasn't her fault to begin with. If anything it all narrowed down to being Lucy's fault.

"How can you be so calm about this? So forgiving? I took him away from you, and didn't give it a second thought about how either of you felt." Lisanna's blue eyes leaked tears steadily down her flushed cheeks. Lucy gazed into her eyes and saw the sincerity of her words. "All I wanted was to have him for myself. I was being selfish and inconsiderate."

"Oh Lisanna, it's not like that. You had no way of stopping what had happened. If anything I should have said no. So please, don't blame yourself, this is far from your fault." The silver haired girls grip tightened on the blond, her tears staining Lucy's shirt, but she didn't care. She was happy to have another of her friends back, and that's all that mattered to her.

"You know you really are too forgiving, but you wouldn't be you if you weren't." Lisanna had let go and smiled at Lucy. She returned the smile, knowing that things would only start to get better from here on out. "Can I ask you something personal though?"

The group of girls found themselves leaning in just a little closer wanting to hear what Lisanna wanted to ask. Each having their own ideas in their head. Lucy thought it over, somewhat worried about what she was going to ask, before nodding.

"Are you still in love with Natsu?"

Lucy's eyes widened as her heart began to race. What was she supposed to say? How was she supposed to answer that? Her brain was running a mile a minute as she thought this over. On the inside, she knew that she still loved him, but was she willing to speak it out loud just yet. To openly admit that she still held such feelings for the man that not only hurt her but her friend as well to the point where it caused a rift between all of them.

"I never stopped." Was Lucy's answer. Her voice was low, almost a whisper as she looked down at her feet with a small smile on her lips. The girls strained their necks wanting to hear her reply but she said it so low and they couldn't hear her leaving them disappointed. Lisanna reached out and put a gentle hand upon the blonds shoulder.

"It's okay, Lucy. But do you know what you plan to do then? I heard about what happened at the reunion." Lucy's head shot up once more in surprise. But in reality she shouldn't be shocked, these were her friends and she knew them well enough to know that they couldn't keep news like this a secret. Lucy pondered over her thoughts, still unsure herself how she wanted to react to Natsu's vow.

"I don't know, Lisanna."

Lisanna smiled at the girl. She could understand the fact that Lucy was confused. Heck, she would be too if she was put in the same situation. It would be hard to trust once again, especially him. Lisanna wasn't told right away what had happened until she inquired about why Lucy was absent for so long. She remembered that once the question left her lips, all eyes turned to Natsu. Some were glared while others were pained. She didn't know what to think at that time.

"Why don't we continue walking and enjoy ourselves, no point in dwelling on depressing things right now." Lisanna said to Lucy. Lucy nodded and followed the Strauss sibling down to where their friends were waiting. She knew that they were there the whole time listening but she didn't care. If they didn't hear what happened then they would find out eventually.

Lisanna watched as Lucy mingled with the girls, laughing and having fun. She was truly enjoying herself and you could see it in the smile she wore. It was that same smile she used to have all those years ago. Before everything happened. Maybe all Lucy truly needed was her friends there for her, and she felt bad that she wasn't.

She herself was upset at that time and knew that she wouldn't be of any help to the blond even if she tried. Finding out that your boyfriend cheated on you with your close friend and broke her heart wasn't easy to swallow, especially after she had to realize on her own, his reasons for everything.

Natsu had never told her how he truly felt, and she always wondered about that. She knew that he cared for her but never once did she believe he loved her. After graduation, things started to get worse. They began to fight all the time, her always wondering why he stayed with her even though it was clear that he didn't love her. She had come to the realization when she brought up Lucy one time.

He had snapped and demanded that she never speak of Lucy again. It wasn't like she was saying something bad about the girl, to the contrary, she actually admitted that she missed the blond but Natsu wanted to hear none of it. At that moment is when she realized his feelings. He didn't love her because he was already in love with someone else and it hurt to discover such a thing. But then it began to eat away at her. If he truly loved Lucy then why was he with her?

It's painful to know that you will never be loved by the one you want most. Eventually, Lisanna couldn't hold it back any longer. During one of their fights she had asked him. She told him to come clean and just admit how he truly felt for Lucy. She found him staring at her wide eyed as if he couldn't believe she knew.

The fight then turned towards a discussion, where he finally admitted the true reasons behind what he did and what caused all of it to happen. It was hard to take in. The fact that your boyfriend not only used you to see the reaction of another girl but then as a last resort. He only asked her out when he was certain that he couldn't have Lucy. And then to find out that the only reason he was still with her was to prevent her from getting hurt, her only comment to that was that he was an idiot. For the fact that he never realized that a relationship like that could never last.

She lost count of the amount of tears she shed not only for herself but for Natsu and Lucy as well. They were all living in their own hell one way or another. Lucy, the girl who was in love with her best friend and was betrayed and left alone. Lisanna, the one who was used and then taken as a last resort and a way to atone for his sins. Then there is Natsu, who used Lisanna to punish himself and was afraid to hurt her and in the end all of them ended up hurt. It was a crazy mess that at the time Lisanna couldn't see a way to fix this.

After Natsu's confession of what really happened, their relationship took a turn for the worst. They couldn't hold themselves together after that. Lisanna also felt that she loved Natsu, but she began to question if she was truly was _in_ love with Natsu or not. Only a month later did they finally call it quits. She had to admit that she was scared. She was afraid of just how much it might hurt to lose him but once he was gone, she was surprised that the tears no longer came. That she actually felt better.

Why things turned out this way, she would never know. But fate is unpredictable and what is meant to be will find a way. And she knew that if Natsu and Lucy truly love each other, then it was only a matter of time.

Over the years, she watched as her friends and family slowly began to settle down. Each one finding their one person to love then getting married. And some even had kids. That was the kind of life she wanted, that kind of love and she realized that it was not possible with Natsu. Not only did he not love her, but she found out that she didn't love him. It took them four years of dating, two during school and two after, and a mutual break up for her to truly realize that all she had was a long term crush.

And then that just made her feel worse. Here she was thinking she was in love with this man and keeping him to herself only to find out that she didn't. And that meant that she had kept two perfectly suited people apart from each other. Put a wedge in between them that she might never be able to remove again.

It seemed like breaking up with Natsu was the best thing for both of them. At least for her. She never understood why Natsu never tried to get in contact with Lucy again. It had been eight years since they broke up and he never tried to call her or see her even once. She wasn't sure what was going through the pink haired mans mind at that time but it seems that he has finally come to his senses.

And of course, after the break up, she finally realized what she wanted to do with her life. She had moved away for a while and decided to go to a culinary school. After graduating, she finally opened up her first restaurant. Eventually it grew and grew to the point where she was able to expand and opened several ones all over the nation. But her most recent one was right here in her home town. The grand opening was the day that Lucy had run into her in the bathroom.

She was shocked to see her there. She wanted to talk to her, explain what really happened but the girl took off so fast, she couldn't find her. And she couldn't leave the restaurant either. She felt bad but there was nothing she could do. But throughout everything, the thing she was the happiest about was the fact that she finally managed to find love herself.

She had found love in the most unlikeliest of places. Bixlow. She never once thought of him as more than that but when he finally asked her out, confessing his feelings to her she couldn't help but give him a chance. And that proved to be the best choice she has ever made. She was extremely happy with him and truly in love for the first time. But when she thinks of her happiness, she once more begins to feel bad about the happiness that Lucy and Natsu were never able to achieve.

So that's why she decided to do what she can to help them. She could see it in Lucy's eyes the love she still felt. Lisanna knew that it was her duty to help them since she was the reason why Natsu never went to her. Why he never apologized and asked for her back. Even if she didn't directly do it herself, she was the reason behind what Natsu did. And so now she was determined to make it up to the blond and pinkette, and to do all she can to repair the damage that was done all those years ago.

* * *

**I don't know whether I should be happy that you wonderful readers know what is going to happen next or if I should be worried that I am losing my originality. So many of you guessed what I had planned that it's not even funny! Am I becoming predictable? I purposely didn't hint at a surprise guest there simply for that reason, to surprise you guys yet you all still knew what I was doing! Lol, but that just makes you all that much more interesting! I hope that I never become so predictable. I want to keep you guys on your toes! Anyway, thank you all for your continued support. For the reviews, all the follows and favorites! You all make me sooooooo happy! Thanks again! Love you guys, Angel.**


	12. Chapter 12 Patience is virtue

High School Reunion

Chapter 12

Patience is virtue

Lucy sat in her living room with the sunlight streaming through her ivory curtains. They swayed with the light breeze that came with the beautiful spring morning. Sitting on her brown suede sectional couch, she was enjoying the latest edition to her library. The book was captivating and she felt like she could actually climb into the story herself and live there. If only life really happened like in the stories.

Things would be so much easier that way. She finally managed to get Natsu off her mind, using the book as a way to occupy herself and she has even started on her next novel. She felt accomplished and was overall in a really good mood. The only downer was that she was selling her house.

It held too many memories for her and she wanted a fresh start. And that meant with everything. Recently she has been sleeping on the couch because of how much she would miss Sting when she was in the bedroom. She would roll over in her bed late at night, expecting to feel his warm body laying there only to find it cold and empty. No, she wasn't in love with him, she knew that now but she did still care about him and missed his presence.

It was only Sunday and tomorrow Lucy had plans with a realtor to not only help with the selling of the house but looking into buying another. The house was too large just for her anyway. She doesn't understand how she didn't realize it before.

Her house was filled with flowers of every type, scattered all about. She was running out of places to put them. Natsu seems to have went on the obsessive side for every time her door bell rings it's more flowers being sent her way. It was a sweet gesture but she truly hoped that he didn't think that a few flowers would make her leap into his arms, singing praises and telling him how much she loved him. No, she was far from that.

The book was getting better with each word she read, she found herself on the edge of her seat waiting to read what happened to the scarred heroin. Suddenly the door bell rang and she jumped in surprise causing her to fall from the couch and land on the plush carpet beneath her. She scoffed before pushing herself back up to her feet and marking her place in the book.

With a quick dust of her clothes, she made her way to the front door. She wasn't expecting anyone so she thought she had an idea of what it was.

"If it's more flowers then send them back. I don't want them." She called out through her front door. Honestly, she just couldn't take in anymore of them. Did Natsu actually think she would take in so many?

"It's not." A quiet voice spoke. If they spoke any lower she wouldn't have been able to hear them. Her heart began to race as her eyes widened. No matter how low that voice was, she would always recognize it. She quickly shot the door open to find her fears were confirmed. Standing there in dark jeans with a white t-shirt was none other than Natsu Dragneel.

"N-Natsu?" She questioned. She was shocked to see him there. What was he doing here? She still didn't feel like she would be able to face him, she couldn't even look him in the eye without feeling the pain all over again. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" She found herself unsure how to answer. It's not like he was going to jump her the moment she let him in or something, he just came to talk right? "Just to talk, nothing else. Please Luce."

As if he could read her mind he answered the very question that she had asked herself. But should she? She could hear the pleading in his voice and hearing the nickname he bestowed upon her all those years ago made her chest tighten. Other than at the reunion, she hasn't been called that in a long time. Her mind told her no while her heart screamed yes.

She was more of a rational thinker though, and would normally listen to her head than anything else. It's what has gotten her by all these years. Her mind was warning her, telling her that this could only lead to more heart break for her while her heart was saying that this was her chance. Her chance to either reconcile with her long lost best friend or have the opportunity to become something more. Like she had always wanted.

With a sigh, she moved to the side allowing the pinkette to cross over the threshold. She wasn't sure why she was doing this, but the least she could do after all these years is hear him out. It's not like he spoke very much at the reunion and all the little notes with the flowers didn't say much either. She gestured for him to follow and lead him into the living room. Being the polite hostess she is, she decided to offer him something.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" She asked in a low tone. She felt uncomfortable being around him once more. It didn't help any that he still looked the same except even better. Maybe if his face had changed more, then it wouldn't be so hard to look at him. He still had that childishly handsome face he had all those years ago, the only difference was the look of aging he held in his deep black orbs.

"No, but thank you." He seated himself upon the couch and leaned on his knees. She was rather surprised that he didn't take her offer, remembering how the boy had loved food so much growing up. But then again, this was no longer a boy but a man. Lucy nodded before sitting herself in the ivory accent chair across from him. She didn't feel right sitting next to him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked after several moments of silence. The tension was steadily growing in the air and it was killing her. The pink haired man shifted nervously in his spot as he seemed to try and think over what he was going to say.

Natsu's mind was reeling, he had finally gotten up the courage to come and speak to her now he was fumbling for the words. It was clear that she didn't want to see him yet here she was, being the same as she has always been by letting him into her home and greeting him like he wasn't an unwanted guest.

"Well, you see I-" He sighed and ran a hand through his rosie locks before his eyes locked onto hers. She felt her breath hitch as the sudden eye contact but did her best to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want him to know just what she felt for him. "I want to take you out to dinner."

His words caught her off guard. Yes, she knew that he was supposedly going to try to win her back but she still wasn't expecting it so soon and for him to so...blunt. Did he really expect her to just jump right in and start dating him? Ignore what happened in the past and start all over again. She had to admit that the idea was made her heart flutter but she would rather wait, test the waters and make sure that he would never hurt her in such a way again.

"Natsu, I'm sorry but I can't." A small smile tugged at the sides of his lips as he glanced to the side. Something about the look in his eyes suggested that he knew she was going to say that. Did he really come here knowing that she would turn him away? "You have to understand Natsu that we just were reunited and I don't know a thing about you anymore. And the same goes for you. You don't know me, we haven't seen each other in years and you expect me to just go out with you when the last time we really spent time together ended in such a way? I don't even know if I can trust you anymore."

"I do understand. But if you let me take you out, we will learn what we don't know about each other. Find out everything that we have missed over these years. Just let me prove to you that I can be trusted!" She could hear the desperation in his voice, almost making her say yes. Almost.

"I'm sorry, I just can't. I don't even know if I can trust you as a friend let alone in a relationship."

"Then we can start off as friends. Please Lucy, I am willing to wait as long as it takes. I will do everything I can to prove how I feel. It doesn't even have to be a date, just dinner between friends. Let me show you just who I have become and prove that I am worthy of you."

"I don't know, can you give me some time to think about it?" Natsu sighed yet he knew that he couldn't push her. Right now, that is the last thing she needed. He nodded earning a small smile upon the blonds pink lips.

"Can I at least give you my number so that you can call me when you figure things out?" She shook her head, knowing that she didn't need to feel the pressure of calling him. She would find a way to let him know her answer.

"Don't worry, when I decide you'll know." She spoke softly trying her best to keep on a straight face. She needed to hide all that she felt when she was near him. The fast beating of her heart, the warmth in her stomach, the tightening in her chest and the yearning. Oh how she wished she could forget what happened. She just wanted to pull him closer, and do all she could to make up for lost time. But no, she won't do that. She was going to listen to her head this time around.

She walked him towards the front door and opened it for him. Every room they passed through held a different floral scent from all the flowers that he had sent. He couldn't stop the smile on his face when he realized that she had kept each one. He hadn't noticed on the way in, too nervous to pay attention. But seeing it now made him feel slightly better. To him, that meant hope. Hope that he might just have a chance with her if given time. If time is what she needed then that is what she will get. He would give her all the time in the world as long as their was the chance that they could be together in the end.

"Goodbye Natsu." She said as he stood on the threshold facing her. "And thank you for the flowers." She added the last part quietly, slightly embarrassed to be saying it for some reason.

"No problem Luce!" He said those words in the voice she knew so well. The same tone he used often when they were younger. The grin that stretched across his features made her heart skip a beat and a pink coat to dust her cheeks. It was that very grin she had fallen in love with all those years ago. He even called her Luce, that same name he gave her as teens. The blushing blond in front of him didn't go unnoticed by the pinkette but he chose to continue smiling like he didn't see it.

Today was a good day for him. Everything that had happened, even with her turning him away, showed that he still had a chance. That he might still have a place somewhere in her heart and to him, this was the best day he has had in years.

* * *

**Okay, finally I managed to find the time to update and I really want to apologize for taking so long. My life has become hectic recently making it tough for me to update like I used to. Well I hope that this chapter is worth the wait, please let me know what you think! Thanks so much!**


	13. Chapter 13 Plots

High School Reunion

Chapter 13

Plots

Lucy stood up from her bed and yawned. Today was another day, and today also made it two weeks since she spoke with Natsu. She hoped that he took the hint that she wasn't ready to see him. The scars from all those years ago were just reopened with the reunion and she needed time for them to heal over before she can truly figure out what it is that she wanted to do.

She has been spending some time with her friends, enjoying having them back in her life but what she hated was the fact that they always bring him up at least once. Each one of them seem convinced that he wouldn't hurt her this time but how could they be so certain? All those years ago she was certain of that same thing yet it still happened.

How could they know that it won't happen again? She couldn't risk her heart like that once more.

Just yesterday she was surprised when she received the phone call from Lisanna. She invited Lucy to her restaurant for dinner and Lucy couldn't have been happier. Her and Lisanna were getting back to being on good terms and that's the way she liked it.

She had yet to find the perfect home, and wasn't very happy about that so most of the time she spent in her house lazing about. Which is pretty unusual for her since she used to always be so busy. Was it having Sting in her life that made her so busy?

Either way she had spent hours doing nothing but rereading certain books and flipping through channels. The day just seemed to drag by. How did her life become so dull? With a sigh she walked over towards her large closet to find what she wanted to wear to the dinner. Lucy knew that Lisanna's restaurant was rather upscale so she needed something formal. It's been a while, Lucy thought, since she had to wear something like this.

She pulled out a pale pink dress that fell to her knee's and hugged her curves. The strapless dress showed off her bust and she wore a gold necklace with a key charm around her neck. She applied light curls to her hair and a light amount of make-up. She felt funny wearing all this once more but brushed the thought aside knowing that if she wanted to get into Lisanna's restaurant, she was going to have to dress up.

She strapped on a pair of white pumps before taking one last look in the mirror. Pretty good job for not having done this in weeks. She grabbed her white clutch bag before making her way towards the door.

She was happy to be able to spend some time with Lisanna but she had this strange feeling in her gut that she just couldn't place. Why she would feel such a way when meeting Lisanna was beside her but she just shrugged and continued out the door. There was nothing she could do about it.

Walking down the road, she hummed lightly to herself. She remembered that the last time she was here at this restaurant she didn't have the chance to try their food and that night didn't end in the best of ways so she was happy to have another chance to eat there. She has heard nothing but good things about the place.

The walk didn't take long and soon she found herself standing out front, staring at the large sign above the door. _The Strauss. _Interesting name, Lucy thought to herself as she opened the door to be greeted by one of the employee's.

"May I help you mam?" The young man asked of her. His brown eyes scanned her over before meeting her own with a slight smirk upon his face.

"Yes, I am here to meet with Lisanna Strauss." Lucy responded. The man nodded before ushering her towards a both not far from the entrance. She noticed that Lisanna wasn't there yet so she took a seat and ordered a glass of wine. Once more the waiter nodded before stalking off to fill her order.

She sat there and glanced around at all the other patrons that were here. Most were couples of all different ages. Older couples sat while holding hands, more than likely celebrating their anniversary, younger ones talked and laughed while enjoying the others presence.

She sighed.

Yeah, she missed that sort of thing. The constant companionship of having a close relationship with someone. The warmth and comfort that having a partner provided. Finally the waiter returned with the wine and she took another glance around wondering just what was taking Lisanna so long. She has been here for ten minutes, and yes she couldn't complain yet because she wasn't technically late yet. There was still five more minutes until the time they said they would meet.

She swirled the ruby red liquid around in her glass, her mocha brown eyes watching as people came and went. This definitely didn't feel comfortable for Lucy for the fact that others were looking upon her with sympathetic eyes, each thinking that she had no one to eat with. If only Lisanna would hurry up.

Little did she know that a set of deep blue eyes stood not far away and were watching her every move. Lisanna cursed when she glanced at the clock, unsure of what would happen if things didn't go according to plan. She would give it just five more minutes and if it didn't work than she would have no choice but she go over.

The front door opened quickly and Lisanna smiled once she noticed who had walked in. The man stood there wearing a gray suit with a white undershirt and black tie. He smiled nervously at the man who greeted him before announcing that he was here to meet with Lisanna. She silently cheered once the waiter nodded and began walking him towards the very table that the blond was currently sitting at.

Lucy looked up when she noticed that the waiter had returned, he smiled down at her before her eyes traveled to the man standing next to him. Her brown eyes met with widened onyx ones before she herself shot out of her seat, almost tripping in the process.

"Natsu?!" She asked, receiving several strange looks from the surrounding tables. He himself wasn't expecting this when Lisanna called him. All he knew is that he was here to speak with her about Lucy, not actually meet her and to him, it seemed she didn't know either. Apparently, match making was a family gene.

"Uh, h-hey Luce."

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Was this the bad feeling she was getting all this time? Because she was being set up? Did Natsu know that Lisanna was doing this, did he have a part in this scheme? All these questions circled around in her head and she felt slightly dizzy from the shock.

"Look, I had no idea you were going to be here. All I know is that Lisanna said she wanted to talk." Lucy narrowed her eyes wondering what could Lisanna and Natsu possibly have to talk about now. Yes, she felt guilty for thinking such things but a pang of jealousy worked it's way in her. Why would he come here to talk to her when he was supposedly trying to woe her?

Natsu had to admit that this definitely didn't look good in Lucy's eyes. Simply being that the last time he had spent with her was ruined in such a way. Then the moment he tries to get the blond back, he is found trying to speak with the very girl who had caused the rift between them. Well, she wasn't the one at fault, he was but still he knew that this couldn't look good to Lucy.

"It's not what your thinking Lucy, we were supposed to be talking about you." Her blond brow furrowed in confusion, neither one of them had taken a seat. The waiter had excused himself as he felt the tension rising in the air. Lisanna had warned her staff that such a thing could possibly happen so they were well aware that this might not end well.

"Why would you be talking about me?" Lucy questioned. She was now officially glaring at the man in front of her and could care less that most of the restaurant was staring at them. He adjusted his tie in a nervous gesture causing her eyes to narrow. Now she understands.

They were here to plot.

She scoffed before grabbing her purse and walking towards the exit. She heard Natsu calling out to her but ignored it. The blue eyed girl gasped when she noticed the blond leaving and ran out to cut her off. "Lucy, wait!" The blond stopped and turned with hurt filled eyes towards Lisanna. She felt betrayed for what she had done. "Please, just wait." She panted out.

"Why? So you two can plot against me once more? And here I thought that you wanted to actually be my friend." Lucy crossed her arms over her large chest and huffed.

"It's not like that Lucy. I do want to be your friend but I am Natsu's friend as well and when I see you both so hurt and lonely that I just can't stop myself. I have to help you."

"Why would you want to? I wasn't the only one hurt all those years ago, you were too so why would you help him?" She questioned. The silver haired girl confused Lucy.

"Yes, I was hurt too but I know that Natsu never intended for that to happen. We both know that he didn't intentionally hurt us." She defended. Natsu stood several feet away watching the scene. He hoped that Lisanna could convince Lucy to give him a shot, even if it's just sitting down for dinner. He would be grateful for anything.

"Even if it wasn't intended, it doesn't take away the fact that it happened."

"Yes, it happened Lucy. But that was ten years ago, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. It's been two weeks since you even so much as talked to him, you wont listen to any of your friends and you wont even give him an answer let alone become his friend on a social network. Now you are the one being hurtful."

"Lisanna st-" Natsu was about to interfere when Lucy raised her hand to stop him. She sighed out, one filled with the frustration and sorrow she was feeling. Yes, Lucy knew what she was doing and maybe, just maybe, Lucy wanted to make Natsu sweat over the idea that he doesn't have a chance with her. She herself wasn't sure what she was going to do about the situation and it seems that she was taking too long to decide for her friends. No matter how meddlesome they were, they meant good. So she couldn't stay mad at them for long.

But what will she do about Natsu?

Everything was just so confusing and yes she would love to have the relationship with Natsu that she had dreamed of all those years ago but couldn't they understand that it's not easy making the change? But here stood one of the ones that was also hurt during that incident all those years ago and she had forgiven him and moved on but for her, why can't she?

Is it because she is actually in love with him? Lisanna had thought she loved the pinkette all those years ago but found that it was just nothing more that a crush but Lucy knew from the start that it wasn't something so simple. No, she knew she loved Natsu from the moment she met him and only fell deeper with each passing day.

And even after all these years, she still loved the man. Even after all the pain and torment she had been put through, she still loves him. Maybe that was her answer, that she would never truly be able to forget him. He was her first in so many things and she had a feeling that her love for him wouldn't stop. It would just lay there in her heart, dormant until she could no longer contain it.

Lisanna looked at the blond beauty with pleading eyes. All she wanted was for Lucy to give him a chance, that's all she was asking for. And that's all that would be needed. Once Lucy did that, she would see just how good for her Natsu truly is.

"Fine, I will stay for dinner, but please don't expect too much."

* * *

**So sorry about how long it took for this update. In all honesty, I was stuck. I wanted to continue with the story being different but it's extremely hard at this point to not turn to cliches so unfortunately, that's how it turned out. Sorry about it becoming so common but I still hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think and I will try my best not to disappoint or take too long with the next chapter! **

**Thanks so much, you guys are awesome!**

**Angel.**


	14. Chapter 14 Tears and dark figures

High School Reunion

Chapter 14

"Fine, I will stay but please don't expect too much." A smile tugged at both the silver haired girls lips and Natsu's. He couldn't describe how happy he felt that she was actually willing to give him a chance and it's all thanks to Lisanna. He would have to remember to thank her later.

With a huff the blond took her seat once more before quickly taking a gulp of the ruby red wine. Natsu slowly sat down on the other side of her, his eyes shined with excitement and she scoffed. He really thought that this was her giving him a chance? Please, this was her pleasing her friend in the hopes that this would make them calm down with their match making attempts with her and Natsu.

"So um Luce, tell me what's new with you?" Natsu asked slightly nervous. He was incredibly worried about messing up once more. Everything was depending on this one dinner and he'll be damned if he let something screw it up.

"Absolutely nothing." She replied in a monotone. She finished off her glass of wine quickly before signaling for the waiter to bring her another. The light in Natsu's onyx eyes dimmed some and now she felt the guilt beginning to form. Damn. Why does he cause such reactions within her? With a sigh, she decided to try and at least be peaceful about this situation. Being snappy with Natsu wasn't going to improve the situation she was in any.

"As I am sure you know, I am a writer now. I enjoy what I do but at the moment I don't have much going on in my life. I just recently started a new book but my writing is off and on. Not much of anything else." She added. Natsu's smile returned to his face at her reply. So she was trying, that was something.

"I have read all of your novels, each one very well written and immensely satisfying." Her brown eyes widened at his flattering words before they narrowed. This was completely different than the Natsu she knew from before. Such words never existed in his vocabulary before. But none the less, it was still a rather decent complement and she felt a light blush coating her soft cheeks.

"Thanks." She mumbled. A chuckle was heard from the pinkette before she raised a brow. She wondered what changed him from the boy who once hated reading and anything to do with books to this man who seemed actually well read and seemed to enjoy reading now.

"You're thinking about how much I have changed aren't you?" He asked of the blond. She thought it over, whether it be wise to admit or not but gave up and nodded. There was really no point in denying it, since it was true anyway. "Just remember Luce that it's been ten years since the last time we really saw each other if you don't count the most recent times. Of course over such a long period of time, someone would change. Especially with the way things played out for us."

"I'd rather not talk about that." She commented dryly. The waiter finally returned with the wine she had requested but this time she grabbed the bottle from his hands and sat it on the table before motioning for him to leave. She knew that it wouldn't be the smartest thing to do if she were to get drunk right now, obviously from what happened the last time but she didn't honestly care. The wine was helping with her nervousness.

And here she thought that she would be more angry then nervous once she sat down with him. Natsu nodded his head, fully understanding that what happened all those years ago was a sore subject for her. Hell, it still is for him as well but he thought that she would at least be willing to talk with him about what happened. He watched as she slammed down another glass of wine and he began to worry. Was she trying to knock herself out with all that wine?

"Lucy, I think you should slow down." Natsu suggested. Alcohol can do many things to people and hetr wasn't exactly sure which way it would be for the blond. He just hoped that she knew her limit. She chocolate eyes landed upon him and his heart skipped a beat. He didn't care that they were glaring at him, the only thing he cared about was the fact that he was able to look into them once again.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" She questioned. She wasn't slurring or showing any signs of the wine having any affect but Natsu knew that it was only a matter of time with how quickly she has been drinking.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I'm just worried about you." Her brown eyes widened just the slightest, as if she wasn't expecting him to worry before she scoffed.

"Don't be." Natsu tried his best to think of ways to woe this beautiful woman in front of him but always came up short. Nothing seemed like it would ever be enough. That was why he sent so many flowers, because it felt as if she needed more. He knew that flattery never worked on her, she would always kindly thank people for their complements but brush them off never really giving it any thought.

Natsu had seen how all the boys in their school flocked around the blond and he knew that she never once accepted any of them. But what he didn't know at that time was that she was waiting for someone. She was waiting for him. If only he had known sooner then things would have never played out the way they did. Unfortunately, there is no changing the past so he has to do what he can to make it up to the girl of his dreams even if it takes him forever, it would be worth it.

Lucy sat there trying to drink away all the emotions swelling up inside her. These type of feelings would do her no good in the future. She hated looking into those charcoal eyes full of worry and regret. The longing that she could clearly feel from him was growing inside her but she refused to let it show. Why did everything have to be so hard?

"Natsu." She spoke his name in a whisper and once more his heart skipped a beat. He missed this woman so much. Everything about her was just perfect. He loved hearing the way his name rolled off her tongue. "I don't exactly know what you expect to happen from this forced dinner. You of all people should know that I don't like being forced into anything. But my question is, if you know that I hate such things then why would you do it anyway?"

"As I said earlier, I had no idea what Lisanna was planning. Granted, I did come here with the intention of talking to her about you but I didn't realize that something like this would happen so I don't actually have any expectations for this dinner. And even if I did know of this, I still wouldn't. I can't expect you to forgive me and I won't either. That is something for only you to decide, and I will wait as long as it takes, even if that means that I'll waiting for the rest of my life."

Lucy sat there shocked at what she had just heard. Why does this man continue to surprise her at every turn? When did he ever become so...wise? Is that the word? She couldn't think straight after hearing something like that. Natsu could see the light blush upon her cheeks and smiled lightly at her. He isn't sure if what he said got to her but it was the truth. He just hopes that she would believe him.

"Um, I have to go." Lucy stood up from her spot, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. Why was she crying? All he did was say a few sweet sentences and it had her already a mess. What was she going to do with herself. She grabbed her purse and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait Lucy! What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Natsu pleaded. His eyes showed the panic that he was going through and once more she felt awful for doing this but she just shook her head. No, this wasn't his fault, at least not this time. It was her fault for letting such words get to her.

"No. I just...I just have something to do."

"When will I see you again?" Natsu asked, hurt written upon his handsome features. Lucy sighed, unsure whether she wanted to see him again or not. No, that was a lie. She knew that she would always want to see him, it's just a matter of if it was smart of her to do it.

"I don't know." And with that she walked out the door leaving behind a man with tears rolling down his cheeks. Did he lose her once again? Yes, he knew that the dinner, or more like drinks, wasn't going so well but at least she was there and speaking to him. Now she ran off and he has no idea when he would get such a chance again. He just prayed that this wasn't the end for them and that one day he could show the blond just how sorry he truly was.

Lucy walked home with a quick stride. She couldn't believe that once again she was running away from her problems. Is that all she ever does? Run away when the going gets tough? She used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks as her other hand rubbed her body trying to provide warmth. It had definitely gotten colder during the time they spent in the restaurant.

Goosebumps broke out across her pale skin but she continued as quickly as possible only wanting to hurry home and get under the covers. A good night sleep seemed to be the best way to help her with what just happened.

Finally she rounded the last turn to her home and smiled as she looked up at the inviting place before her eyes settled on a dark figure sitting on her stone steps. She cautiously walked closer, her eyes never leaving the figure until she was able to make out who it was under the dim light on the streets. Her eyes widened when she spotted the dark haired man sitting there, tugging at the shirt he was wearing with a worried look upon his face. She took another step closer before she called out to him.

"Gray?"


	15. Chapter 15 Hands of Fate

High School Reunion

Chapter 15

Hands of Fate

"_Love, it never dies. It never goes away, it never fades. So long as you hold on to it, love can make you immortal." -Gayle Forman _

"Gray?" Lucy called out as she stared at the dark haired figure. His head shot up, his deep eyes widened at the sight of her before he shot up onto his feet. She took the last few steps closer, looking at him quizzically. She wasn't sure why he was here, not that she minded, but she was still curious.

"Hey Lucy, how have you been?" The handsome man asked. She smiled lightly at him, rather happy to see him. They haven't talked since the reunion and she was always close to Gray when they were younger.

"I've been great, what about you? Do you want to come inside, I can make us something to drink." She offered. He smiled in return, and stepped to the side to allow the blond to pass. She walked forward and unlocked the door to her home, she couldn't help but feel a little surprised that he was here. Even more so that he was dressed and not just sitting in her living room after breaking in.

Her smile grew as she thought over all the times that her friends would break into her home and be waiting for her to return. She was never certain how they got in, Gray claimed he would use the chimney and Natsu the window but neither of those seemed possible with her being on the second floor at the time. Erza would always just kick her door in then fix it when she was done.

She pushed the wave of nostalgia back as she let the dark haired man into her home and ushered him into the living room before quickly excusing herself to get them a drink. She still had some of the wine in her system, and maybe that was helping with her mood but for some reason she was really excited to see Gray. After pouring two glasses of red wine, she walked back into the living room to see Gray standing in front of the large white fireplace and glancing at her photos.

"Who's this Lucy?" His smooth voice pulled her from her thoughts before she realized that she was staring at him from a distance. What is wrong with her? She cleared her throat before walking forward and glancing at the photo in front of the man. Her eyes widened a bit when they landed upon a picture that was taken just a few years ago.

"That's Sting." She stated. She gazed at the picture of them at the awards ceremony. One of Stings major clients had just won and she was really proud of him that day. He brought the winning singer up on his own, the man being his first client with his newly opened company and they both were celebrating.

Lucy stood there, her brown eyes bright with excitement as she rose a champagne glass to toast Sting and all his hard work. Sting had his strong arm wrapped around her waist while the other held his own glass as he tapped it against hers. His deep blue eyes were closed as he planted a light kiss upon her blush coated cheeks.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but what's your relationship with him?" Gray rose a brow towards the blond who smiled warmly at the picture. She hadn't realized that this picture was still there, but it felt good to see it once more.

"He's my ex. We broke up shortly after the reunion but now we're just friends." She explained not minding at all that he asked such a question. He nodded in understanding before he turned towards her fully and smiled. Lucy rose her delicate hand and gave the man the glass of wine before she sat down in the accent chair. Gray sat across from her and took a small drink from the glass as he appreciated the taste.

"So Luce, how are things going between you and Natsu?" Gray asked. Lucy choked on the wine that she was just about to swallow but managed to prevent it from spraying. After a few coughs and Gray patting her back, she managed to calm herself down and finally looked him in the eye.

"I don't know." She answered. It was the truth, she wasn't certain of anything these days, especially when it came to that pink haired fool. "Lisanna tricked us into a meeting today and I can't say that it went that well."

"Lisanna did?" When she nodded Gray let out a chuckle as he thought over the irony over the whole situation. He let the subject drop when it came to Natsu and the two enjoyed their evening, Eventually music was played as the two laughed and joked, just enjoying each others company. They spoke of what they had missed during their ten year separation, they talked of Lucy's writing and Gray's ski resort. It seemed there wasn't a thing left unsaid when the night was coming to an end but the expression on Gray's face suddenly changed.

"Gray?" Lucy questioned, rather tipsy from all the wine.

"Lucy, what are your plans with Natsu?" Lucy's brow furrowed. Why would he want to know, was he asking for Natsu? Did that idiot send Gray here to question her?

"Why do you ask Gray?" She questioned in return. She now felt suspicious of his reasoning for coming here. She was enjoying his presence and she had really liked having him around.

"It's just that," he sighed as he ran a hand through his dark locks, something akin to nervousness and maybe even fear shined in his eyes. Now Lucy was really confused, she has never seen him like this before. "Well, I just want you to know that you have other options. You don't have to forgive him if you don't want to."

"What do you mean?" Her heart leaped just the slightest at his words. Did she finally have someone who understood what she was going through? Someone who wouldn't push her to accept Natsu's apology and make up with him like nothing happened?

"You were hurt, Lucy. I know that, you know that, and so do they. So I can't understand how they could sit there and try to push all this on you. I saw how much you were hurting during all that, how much you were effected. I just don't want to see you like that again."

The depth of the worry in his eyes quickened her heart rate. She gazed into his dark eyes and saw the shine of tears that had yet to be shed in them. This man, this strong, tough, amazing man, was crying for her? Her own eyes began to moisten upon seeing him so torn up. This is the same man who was as cold as ice when they were younger and never showed what he truly felt inside. All of this was far from what she was expecting. Never has she seen someone care so deeply for her in such a way but there was something more to it. There was something else in his eyes that she just couldn't place.

"Gray." She whispered before she pulled him towards her and embraced him. Gray stood in her arms shocked, before he smiled and returned the embrace. He liked the feeling of having her in his arms, the feeling was something that he wished he could experience more of. "Thank you."

She pulled away, her tears leaving trails down her flushed face as she smiled up at him. His hand rose and gently brushed away the tears. At the sudden contact, Lucy's face flushed deeper as a gasp escaped her lips, the feeling was so soft and kind yet...loving.

"Lucy," he leaned forward, his forehead pressed against hers but he made no more moves to get closer. She didn't move away, push him or back up. She just stood there, shocked at what was happening. This feeling she was getting from him wasn't what she was expecting.

"I've never been very good at expressing myself. Maybe it was fear, me just being a coward but there is something that I need to say that I should have said a long time ago." Lucy held her breath, worry consuming her as she waited for him to continue.

"I love you, Lucy. I always have, I never said anything because I knew how you felt for Natsu. I hated myself for so long for sitting there watching you two and not doing anything to prevent such a thing from happening." Lucy was beyond shocked at this point. Never had she imagined that Gray held such feelings for her.

"Gray, none of this is your fault. Don't beat yourself up over things that couldn't be prevented or changed." She responded. Gray knew not to expect an answer when it came to his confession. He could still see the love in her eyes that she felt for Natsu. It hurt to see it, but there was no denying it.

"All I want is for you to know that I am here for you, no matter what. I'll support you no matter your decision. But remember that you don't have to do anything unless you want to and he isn't the only choice you have."

After his sudden confession, Gray said his goodbye then left with a gentle smile upon his lips. Lucy stood there, her back against the door and glared at the floor. Once again, life has decided to throw another curve ball at her. What was she to do?

Gray is an incredible man. He's strong, kind, warm, caring and loving, and lets not forget handsome. He is everything any woman could possibly want. The whole package wrapped in one, but was that what she truly wanted? Could she really give Gray a chance? Would there be a possibility that he might actually help her get over Natsu?

But what if everything repeats? What if she just can't forget that pink haired idiot and they end up the same as her and Sting? She couldn't do that again, especially not to Gray. She didn't want to break his heart and make him feel just as she did for all these years. It's too painful and she cares too much for him to do that.

But what does she plan to do with Natsu? Her mind couldn't fully take in what had happened between her and Gray. It was so unexpected, she had never even so much as seen even a little sign that he loved her before. Was he that good at acting? That good at hiding what he truly feels? If so, then she could only imagine how hurt he must be over everything. And once more, another person is thrown into the equation. Another person who suffered at the hands of fate just like she did.


	16. AN Please read

**Hey there everyone, sorry about this, but this is not an update! Unfortunately things have not been going well this past week for me and it's making it extremely hard for me to update. I know this probably sounds like an excuse but trust me, I will try my best to update when I can.**

**On Saturday, a water pipe busted in my basement causing it to be flooded. The floor was covered in three inches of water by the time we came home and shut it off. We called our insurance and they told us that they couldn't get anyone out to our home till today. Come Sunday, a foul odor began to form so we called Allstate back and they told us to pack up and head to a hotel. Finally, after two hours of waiting, the adjuster from Allstate showed up at our home and told us that it is definitely not safe for us to be there and that they were going to have to remove the furniture from the entire home and have it cleaned. A lot of our furniture in our basement is going to have to be thrown out.**

**To go into a little detail to show you just how much of a pain this is, I'll give you an idea of what I had down there. There was a family room with sectional sofa, tv and stand, three bookshelves, computer and desk, brand new washer and dryer, a bowflex, coffee and end tables and etc. That's in the family room alone. We had a fourth bedroom right off the family room and everything in there has to go as well including the antique bedroom set, all my stored clothes and shoes, and so much more. Plus there was a full bathroom down there.**

**Tomorrow (Tuesday) the insurance adjuster comes back out with the cleaning crew to help remove everything and to decide if it can be salvaged of if it has to be thrown away. We were told that as long as everything is done quickly, we could be back in our home by this weekend. But until then, I only have my laptop with me and this whole mess is taking up a lot of my time. I have had to call out of work both today and tomorrow, so I am losing hours there. **

**And then with everything that has to be done in the basement alone, that doesn't include the removal and cleaning of all the clothes and linens upstairs. Nor the three bedrooms, dinning, kitchen and living room worth of furniture and other things. Most of our clothes and any other linens have to be thrown away and all new stuff will have to be bought.**

**Anyway, to sum it up, most of my time will be spent at our house dealing with the insurance adjuster and cleaners and the rest will be either at work, shopping for the new stuff or at the hotel resting. Too much is going on right now to be able to really do anything at the moment. I really am sorry, and once this is done I will update as much as I can. **

**Thanks so much for your support, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
